Smallville Decision of Faith
by BlueGem22
Summary: Take place after Lois was stabbed in the stomach in Season 6x22 Finale. Lois made a deal to save Chloe after she found out that she's alive because Chloe saves her life. What was deal? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville Decision of Faith

Pairing: Clark and Lois

Summary: Take place after Lois was stabbed in the stomach in Season 6x22 Finale. Lois made a deal to save Chloe after she found out that she's alive because Chloe saves her life. What was deal?

**Chapter 1**

After a struggle ensues with the guard, Lois manages to knock him out, but not before he stabs her in the abdomen. Before she passes out, she is able to dial Chloe's number and manage to say her cousin name before she collapse to the ground unconscious. Chloe arrives at the dam to discover the deceased LuthorCorp guard, the knife and pools of blood. Following the blood, she finds Lois unconscious and bleeding a lot. She tearfully begs Lois to wake up, but got no respond from Lois. Chloe begins to cry and a shining tear falls on Lois' forehead creating a bright light. After Lois woke up and found Chloe laying unconscious few feet away from her. She went over and checked on Chloe.

"Chloe?" she notices her cousin's face was pale.

She tries to wake Chloe up, but got no response from her. Lois was about to get up when the building started to shake. Lois quickly covers Chloe with her own body when a bright light surround them. Then in blink of an eye, they disappear.

Clark on the other head was fighting Bizarro Clark making the whole dam rumble. The Bizarro Clark ended up tossing Clark out of the building and chase after Clark. While chasing after Clark, Bizarro's face transforms into a chalk-white, steel-like visage.

**Meanwhile**

Lois woke up in a cold chilling place. She still covering Chloe, at the same time felt like she been here before. She took off her jacket and cover Chloe's body with it. Lois got up and looked around when a voice spoke up "Lois Lane".

"Who are you?" she remains calm, trying to hide her fear.

"My name is Jor-El, I brought you here," he replied.

"Ok," she said, not understanding why she was brought here.

"You seem to have many question in mind, but I can tell you one thing that you were brought back by Ms Sullivan," Jor El told her.

Lois chuckles and snort "You're kidding right?"

"No, I don't kid around Ms Lane," Jor El replied.

Jor-El told Lois how she was saved by Chloe and what the effect it has on Chloe was.

Lois went over to Chloe and notices that she was still pale. She knew from Jor-El tone, he was telling the truth about Chloe. Without thinking, she spoke "Can you help her?"

"I can, but in one condition," Jor El replied

"Please, I do anything if it mean saving Chloe," Lois said, still kneeling next to Chloe.

"Very well, just remember that you choose this decision on your own Lois," Jor El reminded her.

Lois nodded "I understand," She looked down at Chloe and touches her face "Take me back," she said. A light surrounded Chloe and Lois and then they vanished.

Clark is in the woods close by where he meets Bizarro again. As Clark tries to leave, remembering his friends are still in the dam, Bizarro attacks him, but Clark manages to punch him away. With Bizarro out of the way, Clark went and head back to the dam.

Downstream, the father now sees the water rushing towards them.

"RUN!" he told his son. He grabbed his son to make run for it, but falls and hit his head, knocks himself unconscious. His son runs to his side and sees the water coming towards them, but Clark arrives just in time and uses his super-speed and heat vision to vaporize the water. The boy stares at Clark in awe. Clark smile and nod at the kid. Then he superspeed away.

"Whoa," was the only word the boy manages to say.

**Back at Dam**

Clark arrives back at the dam and begins to look for any survivors of sign of Lionel Luthor. Lois woke up and found herself and Chloe back in the dam again.

"Was that a dream?" She asked herself.

A sound of someone coughing interrupts her thoughts. She turns and saw Chloe waking up, coughing water out of her mouth "Chloe," she said as she help her cousin sit up.

"Lois?" Chloe said, when she notices her cousin beside her. She looked around and notices she was still in the dam. Her eyes widen and she quickly turn back, looking at Lois "Last thing I remember was seeing you on the ground unconscious," She check for any wound on Lois "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Chlo, you almost gave me a scared there," she said, pulling Chloe into a hug.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

Lois told Chloe what she remembered and about the place collapsing when she notices the door glowing green light from it. She starts to walk toward it.

"Lois, what is it?" Chloe asked

She follows Lois and notices the glowing green door. Lois and Chloe approach to the door and was shock to see what inside. On the other side is endless water and floating dead bodies. A small hand grab Lois's hand, making her startles with Chloe. They turn around to find Bizarro's previous host, an eight-year-old boy, crying for help. Lois and Chloe kneel down in front of the boy.

It's everything will be okay," Lois assured the little boy, but fearing it really won't.

"We need to find a way out of here," Chloe tells Lois, as she looked around for a way out.

Lois and Chloe trying to move piles that was blocking the exit, but it was too heavy for them to lift it. Lois and Chloe calls out for help when the wall collapse, revealing Clark. He was relieved to see Chloe and Lois with the boy are all right.

Chloe and Lois lift their head up and were also relieve to see Clark.

"How did you?" Lois questioned him, confused how Clark could move something that was heavy.

Clark made up an excuse, hoping that Lois would believe, which she actually did.

"Let's you guys out here," he told them.

The girls nodded and Clark helps Chloe, Lois, and little boy safely out of the dam.

**Meanwhile at Barn in the loft**

Bizarro Clark had just killed a person and now opening the box containing green kryptonite. He place it on his wound and it quickly head. His face has an evil grin as he look at the rock in his hand.

**At the Talon**

Lois was feeling tired so she decided to head back to Talon with Chloe once the little boy is safe at the hospital while Clark went to check something out. Once at the Talon, Chloe tries to call Lana on her cell phone, but only got her voice mail.

"Lana, it's me Chloe, call me back soon, "Chloe said and then hung up.

"I'm going to take shower and then take a long nap," Lois said before she left to the bathroom

Chloe pulled out her laptop and start searching on it. She was searching around when she receives an e-mail about the news of Lana's death. She burst in tears, knowing that her friend is gone. She watches a video of her and Lana together when Clark arrives.

"I'm so sorry Clark," she hugs him for comfort, but Clark is unwilling to mourn just yet. Choosing to focus on the problem at hand, he tells her that Bizarro, but Chloe stopped him. "Let's go the Daily Planet and we can talk there, I don't my cousin hearing anything," she said.

"How's Lois?" Clark asked all of sudden.

Chloe gave a Clark a weird look before she replied "She's fine Clark, why?"

"Nothing, I was noticing something different about her that's all," Clark said, wondering if Lois is hiding something.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders "She probably freak about the accident at the Dam," she smiles "Don't worry I will talk her, but for now we need to deal with your situation first".

Chloe grabbed her jacket and left out the door with Clark right behind her.

Clark and Chloe left out the door when Lois came out from the bathroom.

She was getting ready to take nap when she felt a presence in the room. She turned around and jumped when she saw Bizarro Clark behind her who she assume is Clark "Whoa Smallville, you scared me".

"Where have you been hiding?" he said.

Lois gave him a confused and slightly said " Uh, Where I told I would be, I mean Chloe already told you remember," She walked away from him and then realizes something. Bizarro Clark was busy staring at Lois. She took around and looked at him "Hey," he looked at her "Aren't supposed to be with Chloe or something?" she asked.

"Man," he walked up to her "How can I guy miss what it been in front of him entire time," he said.

"Easy there Smallville, personal space breach," Lois said as she was getting nervous.

Before she reacts, he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widen as she realize Clark was kissing her. She put her hands on his chest and pushes him away. Without thinking, she slapped him across the face.

"Maybe next time," he said and then left leaving Lois confused and shock at what just happen.

**At the Daily Plant**

Everyone was out for lunch leaving Clark and Chloe with their research.

Clark tells her that Bizarro reacts positively to kryptonite, and they realize that he is probably searching for more meteor rocks for strength. They also learn that Lex had a large shipment sent to the dam. Clark does not know how to defeat an enemy that has all of his powers but not his weakness.

"If my hunch is right, he probably looking for Lex right now," Chloe told him.

"I need to find him before he causes any more damage, but first I need to talk with someone first,' Clark said.

"Well, go," Chloe said.

Clark looked at Chloe and then quickly superspeed away.

Clark arrived back at the farm and meets with the Martian Manhunter in his loft. He tells Clark that he has done what Jor-El did not want, to allow for there to be an evil counter-part to Clark's powers. Clark tells him that he is proud that he cares for humans and considers it strength. The Martian Manhunter hints that Clark's other strength might help him defeat Bizarro; Clark remembers that he gets his power from the Earth's yellow sun. Clark then realizes that Bizarro was weakened earlier when he was exposed to sunlight.

**Meanwhile **

Bizarro Clark has managed to break Lex out of prison and order him to show where to find green meteor rock. Lex has taken Bizarro to the dam and pulls a large gun on him, but Bizarro simply stops Lex and knocks him across the room. Bizarro then absorbs the kryptonite radiation when Clark arrives. Clark goes after Bizarro, but is easily knocked back. Clark lands under a hole in the wall, directly underneath a beam of sunlight. Bizarro thinks he has won and starts to leave, but the sun heals Clark and he gets up and calls Bizarro back. Bizarro comes toward Clark, right into the sunlight, where his face changes into its inhuman appearance. Clark takes Bizarro's best punch, then uppercuts him high into the sky, where Martian Manhunter takes him away.

**At the Talon**

Lois was trying to go asleep, but couldn't because she couldn't take her mind off of what happen earlier so she decided to get a cup water to help her go to sleep. She pour herself some water and was about to go back to bed when she felt a strange pain from her stomach, dropping the cup in her hand and collapse on the floor in pain.

A moment later, Chloe walk in and saw Lois getting up from the floor.

"Oh my god Lois, what happened," She rushed over to Lois and saw the broken glass "Are you okay?'

"I'm okay Chlo, I broke a cup that's all," Lois replied.

"Here let me help you," Chloe helps Lois pick the broken glass and then sweep the rest of pieces with the broom.

"Are you sure you okay Lois," Chloe asked again to make sure.

Lois sat down on the bed and looked at Chloe "The truth is that my stomach was hurting badly earlier before you came home and now it's better," she told her cousin.

Chloe went over sat next to Lois "Lois, you need to go see the doctor," she said.

"It's ok, it's probably that I didn't eat this afternoon, but I'll go the doctor tomorrow morning" Lois replied with a smile.

Chloe sighs and smile "I'm just looking out for you that's all".

"I know Chloe and I would do the same for you too," Lois said.

Lois and Chloe were silent for awhile when Chloe spoke up again "Do you want to talk about what happen at the dam?"

"Now that mention, I want to get it out in the open Chlo," Lois said.

"What is it Lois?" Chloe asked, anxious to know what Lois wants to said.

"I know you a meteor freak Chloe," Lois told her cousin.

Chloe's eyes widen "Lois?"

Lois shook her head "You don't have to hide it from me Chloe; it was you that heal me right?"

Chloe sighs and nodded her head. Lois gave Chloe a hug "I want you to know that I'm here for you Chloe," she said and then got up.

"Thanks Lois," Chloe said with a smile.

Lois gave Chloe a smile and then went to her bed.

Chloe went to her bed and lay down in it, staring at the ceiling. She knew something wrong with Lois, but decided to let Lois tell her about it when she ready. Just in case, Chloe decided she might well investigate what's going with Lois. Chloe closes her eyes and let the sleep take over.

**In the Morning at the Kent's Place**

Clark was sitting at the couch, listen the radio when Chloe arrived "Clark?" She walked over to him and notices that he moping. She turns off the radio "I know you want to be alone, but I thought I drop by to see if I can get more than two words out of you," she said.

"Thanks Chloe, but I think I'm going to take a rain check" was Clark respond.

"Yeah I think you deserve peace and quiet after you sent the evil bobsie twin to other side of mar," Chloe said as she sat down next Clark.

**At the Medical Center**

Lois was in a room on the bed, with a hospital gown on when a woman walk in a doctor suit.

"So what is result doc, what's wrong?" she said, once the door was closes.

The doctor gave her the folder "I think you should take a look at it," she said.

Lois opens the folder and her eyes widen when she saw the result.

"I'm going to give you some pills to drink," the doctor told her.

Lois slightly nodded and took a box of pills from the doctor "Thanks doc," she said.

**Back at the Kent's Place**

Clark told Chloe that he wasn't sure there was much difference between him and Bizarro. He admits that when he learned of Lana's death, he intended to kill Lex. Chloe assures him that his human upbringing and that his reluctance to actually do it proves that there is indeed a difference and that she would be there for him. They were silent for a while when Clark mentions what happen at dam "Whatever happened at dam Chloe," he said but interrupt by Chloe "It's was nothing," she said.

"I just want to tell when you ready you can tell me about it," Clark finished what he was saying.

"Thanks," Chloe said, hoping to avoid the subject because she knew that it also involve Lois in so she not ready to tell Clark and she figure out herself.

Lois walk in and Clark and Chloe stood up from the couch.

"Lois," Clark said, surprised to see her.

"I forgive you Clark," She told him

Clark is a little confused, not understanding what's going on.

She walked up to Clark and surprisingly gave him a hug. She then sincerely expresses her condolences. Lois didn't told him what he did instead she threatens that if he ever tries that again, she will tear his head off. Lois left leaving Clark speechless and Chloe with a smirk on her face, knowing that Bizarro Clark must have done something to pissed Lois off.

"**Sober by Kelly Clarkson" was playing in the background.**

At the Talon apartment, Lois was burning some papers in the sink, staring at it. Lex is put back in jail while looking at a photograph of him and Lana. In Shanghai, China, a blonde woman is walking down a busy street. She enters her apartment and takes off a wig. It is revealed to be Lana Lang. She looks up to the moon from her window at the same time as Clark. The mysterious woman that saved Lex sits atop the Smallville water tower. Now wearing regular clothes, she puts on the bracelet and flies away above the town.

**TBC: Wow what a long chapter. What's wrong with Lois? Any guess. Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Next Day near Dam**

Clark and Lois was investigating, trying to find anything about what Lex is up to.

"Lois, you have a near death experience, you should be resting," Clark looked around "What are we doing out side?" he said.

"I going to find out what Lex is up to," Lois replied, still trying found some clue or anything that belong to Lex "Clark, you are not required to attend. After what happened to Lana why don't you take Chloe offer and hang out with her at Talon," she said.

"It's dangerous out here," he said, not wanting to leave Lois by herself "It seem keeping you out trouble become a bad habit of mine beside it give me opportunity to say goodbye".

Lois stopped walking and smile "You can't break up with me beside we even a couple," she said.

"I'm leaving Smallville Lois after Lana's funeral, "he told her.

The smile on Lois's face quickly turn to a serious one "Wow, didn't see that coming, where are you going" she said.

Clark told Lois that he's going up north when he notices her expression was a happy "What's wrong, I thought you be happy with me gone," he said.

"It's nothing Clark," she replied and starts walking away from Clark. Lois wasn't happy that Clark was leaving, but she not letting Clark sees her feel this way so she decided to drop the subject and continue with her investigation.

"Lois," Clark follows her to see if she okay.

Lois didn't hear Clark call her name because she was distracted by the discovery of a spaceship. Clark moves toward the craft, but sudden backs away because of the green meteor rocks around it. Clark recognizes it as Kryptonian vessel. Clark tries to convince Lois that it's not a space ship, but Lois didn't believe it. She grab her cell phone and take a picture of the ship when she felt herself get knocked through the air by a fast-moving object, landing on the ground unconscious.

"LOIS!" Clark rushes over to Lois.

Clark then sees a mysterious woman standing in front of him. She crushes Lois's cell phone in her hand "This is what happen when you touch my ship." she said in a serious tone. Clark and the mysterious woman rush toward each other at super-speed and battle. She beats Clark and knocks him back for hundreds of feet through the woods. She catches up with her beaten opponent "Take your girlfriend and leave. Don't ever come back here ever again," she warm and flies up in to the sky leaving Clark speechless.

**At Talon**

Chloe was looking over files of meteor-infected humans when Clark and Lois come in.

"For the last time Lois, it not a space ship and you need to go the hospital," he told her, worrying about the wound on her head.

"Clark, I'm fine and it is a space ship FYI", Lois said.

"Oh my god Lois, are you alright," Chloe asked as she rush over to Lois, checking her cousin head.

"I'm fine Chloe," She gave Chloe a smile to prove that she's okay

"Maybe it was a school prop," Clark said, still trying to convince Lois.

Lois looked at and pointed out "Props don't knock people unconscious".

Clark repeats the cover story that she fell in the mud, hitting her head on a rock. Lois intends to go straight to her editor at the Inquisitor with the news. She then left to go change.

After Lois left, Clark told Chloe everything they saw, including the fact that the blond Kryptonian girl that is as strong as he was and could fly.

"You should back and take a look at the ship, I'll deal with Lois," Chloe told him.

Clark nodded and superspeed away.

Lois came out from the bathroom and walk over to Chloe.

"I'm sorry. But after everything we've just been through together, I'm not letting you put yourself in danger. I'm taking you to the hospital." Chloe said, hoping that Lois would agree.

Chloe notices her cousin face was pale "Lois, please," she begged.

Lois nodded "Let's go beside I need to go the hospital any way".

Chloe grabbed her purse and left out the door with Lois.

Clark goes back to the dam and is shocked to discover that the ship is gone and the area is roped off as a crime scene. He sees two dead park rangers before the police tell him to leave. He suspects the Kryptonian girl is responsible.

**At the Medical Center**

Lois was in the room with the doctor right after Chloe dropped her off and then left to Daily Planet.

"Ms Lane, you lucky that you weren't hurt badly," the doctor told her.

"So I'm okay right," Lois asked to make sure.

"Yes, but you need be careful okay Ms Lane," the doctor advises her.

"Okay doctor," Lois replied

Lois left out the hospital and went to the Daily Planet

Meanwhile At a preschool, the woman is picking children up and asking their names. Clark confronts her and super-speeds with her down a road until they're alone. Clark accuses her of killing people, but she denies it. She tries to fly away, but Clark grabs her ankles and body slams her to the ground. He sees the symbol of the House of El on her wrist cuff. He asked what she is doing on Earth and helps her up. She tells him she's searching for a young boy named "Kal-El". Clark tells her that he is Kal-El.

**At the Daily Planet**

Lois found Chloe at her desk working.

"Chloe," she called out her.

"Lois?" Chloe was surprised to see Lois "What are you doing here?"

Lois walked up to Chloe "The doctor said I'm okay and I want you show my story to your editor".

Chloe chuckles "Lois, there no such thing is a space ship," she said, trying to convince Lois to drop the story because she trying to both maintains secrecy and to protect Lois from ruining her career so she refuses to do so. She explains that the Planet has just hired Grant Gabriel as Editor-in-Chief from the Star City Post when Grant appears during their conversation "Did I hear someone say spaceship?" he said.

"Didn't anyone teach you that eavesdropping is rude?" Lois remarked.

"Eavesdropping is my livelihood. Grant Gabriel, your new editor." He replied.

Chloe jumped in before Lois can say anything "Actually, she doesn't work here. I do. I'm Chloe," she said.

"I know who you are Ms Sullivan," he said, brushes her off and begins to question Lois about her story. He offers to publish it because it is the new direction he wants the paper to take, to the chagrin of the now-comparatively conservative Chloe

Grant left to his office leaving Lois surprised and Chloe a little upset.

**At the Kent's Place**

Clark has taken Kara to his house. She was struggling to believe that he is Kal-El since he was a baby when she was tasked to watch over him, and her ship left Krypton right after his on the same course. "You can't be Kal-El. He's a sweet, chubby baby who laughed when you tickled his feet".

Clark looked at Kara and asked "You knew me on Krypton?"

Kara told that she used to watch over him, but I don't understand because she left the planet right after him and were on the same trajectory.

Clark speculates that her ship crashed into the reservoir during the 1989 meteor shower. When the dam broke, the rushing water brought it to the surface. They reason that she must have been in suspended animation for eighteen years. Kara explains that her father Zor-El was Clark's father Jor-El's brother. Clark asks why Jor-El never mentioned his brother, but Kara simply says the House of El was "dysfunctional".

"What about you?" she said, folding her arms and lift one her eyebrows up.

"What about me?" Clark asked totally confused.

"You didn't tell me you have a girl friend,' she replied.

Clark lifts his eyebrows up "Girlfriend?"

Kara gave him a hint "Nosy Girl".

"Lois," he chuckles "She's not my girlfriend".

"But you seem to care for her," Kara pointed out.

Clark glares at her "Can we get back to talking about your ship," he said.

Turning back to the situation, Kara explains that she wants to get back to her ship, but was weakened by green rocks. Clark tells her they are radioactive parts of their home world Krypton. Kara is confused and Clark realizes that she doesn't know that Krypton exploded. Kara is upset by this news, but is still determined to find her ship. Clark tells her that it has been taken. She explains that if the humans attempt to open it, it will self-destruct in a nuclear-like explosion and only she can stop it.

Meanwhile

At a government laboratory, a man and orders his team of technicians to open the ship, but something goes wrong. He instructs that the extraction protocols have been activated and he tells everyone to get out.

**At the Daily Planet**

Lois went into Grant, to confront him about his action earlier when she saw him putting on a tux.

"Lane, I had a feeling you worked fast, but I didn't know you were a lightning bolt. You got pages for me?" he spoke.

She walked up to him "Actually, I need to talk to you about that."

"I'm not interested in talk. I want to read." He replied.

Lois was angry at his response and won't take no for answer, instead she went a head and spoke "Look, Chloe Sullivan should write this story. She's already on your staff. And let's face it, she can write circles around me."

Grant folds his arms "I know she's family, Lane, but Chloe Sullivan's lost her mojo. Now she's just another run-of-the-mill hack giving herself carpal tunnel covering city hall and Fourth-of-July parades."

He definitely earns himself a punch in the face for saying her cousin like that, but she couldn't do it because she didn't want to cause her cousin to get fired because of her "Look, my cousin's feelings mean a lot more to me than some stupid article," she said, hoping to change his mind.

He scoffs at her sentimentality. Lois turns and walks away, refusing the job. He pursues her to the elevator saying she is using her high ground to cover the fact that she doesn't have a good story. Lois counters with satellite photos that show a convoy moving something from the dam site to Granville. Grant tempts Lois by saying it is her choice to become a great reporter or a has-been with regrets

The elevator in the basement of the Planet dings, but before the doors can even open Kara forces them open, breaking them in the process.

Clark informs her that if she waited, the door would open. Kara told that she is short and impatient with humanity's "ancient technology" because she wants to find her ship. She points out they should both look and asks Clark why he can't fly, to which he admits he doesn't know why. Kara concludes, "I guess the humans are right, Kal-El. Girls do mature faster than boys."

"It's Clark, remember?" He reminded her, annoy that she keep say his Kryptonian name. A group of people looks at the broken elevator doors. "Just start walking. Don't look back," he told her.

She turns back around and looked then she follows Clark.

"I should have known you were Clark's cousin from all the primary colors," Chloe said, when she saw Kara.

"Do you know where my ship is? Kal-El's getting me nowhere?" Kara asked

Bristle at Kara's attitude, Chloe replied "It's Clark," before Clark can even correct Kara for calling him that.

"We've checked every Luthorcorp facility in the area. Do you have any leads?" Clark asked, going back to subject about Kara's ship.

Chloe told him that the editor is being hard on her and she has come up empty-handed. She says she only knows that AM/FM radio signals in Granville are being disrupted. Kara scoffs that stupid humans won't help, but Clark defends Chloe. He thinks perhaps the ship is responsible for the disrupted frequencies. Kara believes that it is the ship's alarm because the self-destruct has been initiated. Clark gets an idea for how she can locate her ship.

**Daily Planet Rooftop**

Kara asked why are they here and Clark informs her that super-hearing is one of their abilities. He teaches her to use it to focus and filter out all the overwhelming foreground noise to hear her ship's signal. They are successful and they head for the ship.

Lois has found the facility where the spaceship is being held and is narrating what she is seeing for her video camera, which is rolling. Suddenly she felt the stomach pain "Not again," she said. This pain was worst that she decided to leave when a force from the ship hit her in the back, knocking her unconscious on the ground.

All the symbols are all lit up as Clark and Kara speed in. Clark notices Lois on the ground and he rushes over to her to see if she's okay. Kara sees that the ship is becoming unstable.

"Uh oh," she said.

She flies up to the spaceship but the ship glows with an electronic pulse and disappears beneath her. She then kneel down next to check on Lois when her face show a confused expression "She's going be okay," she told her cousin who relax, knowing that Lois's is okay.

Clark notices that something is bothering his cousin "Are you okay?" he asked

Kara looked at Clark in shock "My ship, it's gone. What are we gonna do?"

**At the Daily Planet**

Chloe and Lois was having a conversation

"All that spaceship got me were two concussions and a fried green camcorder. You were right. I never should have chased that story," Lois told her cousin

"I'm sorry Lois, but I did warn you though" Chloe said, giving her a hug.

Lois shook her head "No I'm sorry I should never come here and asked you write story".

Chloe was a little confused "Why the sudden change?"

Lois shrugged and smiles "Maybe I wasn't my self for the past few days".

Chloe has a worried expression on her face "Does it has to do with what happen at the dam?"

Lois became quiet. Chloe touches Lois's arm "You know you can tell my anything, I'm always here for you".

Lois sighs and was about to open her mouth to say something when she got interrupt

"Lane, I just read your story. It's ridiculous," Grant said.

Lois glares at him. "And I find it ridiculous that keep on appearing, interrupting people conversation," she replied.

Chloe jump in to defend her cousin saying "It was just her first draft, Mr. Gabriel," but Grant cuts her off again saying that he likes Lois story, but he is not going to print it since she didn't get photos of it and scold her for not carrying a backup camera. Still, he likes her writing enough to give Lois the job at the Daily Planet and a desk right across from Chloe.

"Excuse me?" Chloe said, in shock that her cousin got the job.

"If you're lucky, Sullivan, some of her passion will rub off on you, maybe put a little fire on that Torch you let burn out after high school," Grant told her before he left.

Lois looks uneasily at Chloe who looks like she's been sucker-punched at the same time a little upset. Chloe grabbed her jacket and purse "I need to get something to eat," She said.

Chloe starts walking, but then stopped, looking at Lois "Come on let's go Lois," she said.

Lois following Chloe out the door "Are you upset Chloe?"

Chloe chuckles, throwing her arms around Lois "No Lois, not at you," she said.

"Well I would be if I have a jerk and annoying editor," Lois remarked.

Chloe laughed at Lois's statement. Soon Lois was laughing along with Chloe.

**At the Kent's Place in the Loft**

Kara was looking out the window quietly when Clark walked upstairs "You're okay?"

She turns around and looked at him "How did it happen? Krypton, I mean?" she asked him.

He sighs and told that he doesn't know.

"I'd always heard whispers of a doomsday scenario, but I never thought anyone would actually do it. We were supposed to be the most advanced civilization in the galaxy," she told him.

Clark walked up to her "One thing I've learned is that evil exists in all cultures, no matter how advanced they are."

"Maybe," she looked down and then up at Clark "if I had my abilities on Krypton, I could have saved it."

"You saved a lot of people here today. You should feel good about that," Clark said.

Kara sighs and explained "It's different for you, Kal-El. You don't have any memory of Krypton. This has always been your home."

"Well, then, be my memory. Tell me about my family," he replied.

Kara tells Clark about his mother Lara and how life was on Krypton.

"Well, you're with family now. Look, you can stay here with me on the farm as long as you want. You know, these humans are not as bad as you think," he said, after she finished.

Kara smiles and was grateful that he consider her a family "Thank you, Kal-El," she correctly her word "I mean, Clark. I just wish I didn't feel like such a failure. I made my father a promise, and I couldn't keep it."

Clark told her that it wasn't her fault. She told him about a crystal that was in her ship and that only a Kryptonian can destroy the crystal, so it would have survived the explosion.

He touches her shoulder "Don't Kara, we will find a way to get it back," he smiles "For now, let take your mind off of it, why don't you come to Talon with me and hang out with my friends".

She nodded and follows Clark downstairs.

**At the Talon**

Lois and Chloe just arrived home from shopping when Lois excuses herself to go to the bathroom leaving her purse on the table. Chloe put the bags on the table and accidently knock Lois's purse on the floor. She kneels down and pick up the item that fell out from Lois's purse when something caught her eyes. It was the box of pills. Chloe pick up and look at it. Her eyes widen when she read the description on the box.

Lois came from the bathroom as Chloe stand up, putting Lois's purse back on the table.

"So what should we do next," Lois asked, but receive no reply.

"Chlo," she said, wondering what's wrong with Chloe.

Chloe turns around and looked at Lois "Lois, what's going on with you?  
>Lois smiles "Chlo, what are you talking about?" she said, not understanding what Chloe was talking about.<p>

Chloe show the box of pills in her hand "Then what is this?"

Lois's smiles was replace with a serious look "It just a pills Chlo," she lied, hoping Chloe would stop asking.

"That's not what it say on the description," Chloe pointed out.

Lois opens her mouth, but then close it, not knowing what to say. She was hesitating whether she should tell Chloe or not.

**TBC: Will Lois tell Chloe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chloe was waiting for an answer from Lois, with her hands on her hips.

Lois sighs and sat down on the couch. Chloe didn't want to pressure Lois, but after seeing the box pill, she can't help but wants to know what Lois was hiding from her.

Lois was hesitating whether she should tell Chloe or not. She was playing with her hands to get the nervous out of it when Chloe walked over and sat next to her "Look Lois, I know that you don't want to tell me, but I want to help you whatever it is that you're dealing with," she said, touching Lois's shoulder.

Lois looked at Chloe "Can you promise me that you keep as a secret for me?"

Chloe nod "Of course, I will never tell anyone".

Lois knew she can trust Chloe with anything. So she made up her mind and decided to tell Chloe.

"Chloe, there something you should know," Lois tell her.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"I'm pregnant," Lois comes clean

Chloe's mouth drops open "How?" she managed to asked.

Lois shook her head "I really don't know, at first it was the stomach pain, but when I went to doctor I got a result that I'm pregnant," she explained.

"When did you experience the stomach pain?" Chloe asked.

"The day we return from the dam," was Lois respond.

Chloe starts to think back what happened back in the dam. She remembered that Lois was stabbed and it was her that brought Lois back, but what she doesn't remember is what happened after that.

"Lois, what exactly happened while I'm unconscious in the dam," Chloe asked.

Lois was about to say something when a knock at the door interrupt. Chloe looked at Lois who gave her a "please don't say anything" look. She gave Lois smiles and said "Don't worry your secret is safe." Chloe got up and open the door, surprised to see Clark and Kara.

"Hey Chloe, you don't mind if me and Kara hang out with you and Lois," Clark said.

Clark notices that something was bothering Chloe

"Chloe?" he said.

This time, he got her attention that she gave him a smile "Of course you guys can hang out here with us," she replied.

"Chloe, you're alright?" He asked

She move aside and let Clark and Kara "I'm fine Clark, just thinking about work that's all," she told him.

Clark walked in with Kara and notices Lois wasn't there "Chloe, did Lois went somewhere?"

"Nope, she's probably in the bathroom," Chloe walked up to Clark "I'll go check on her, you guys can make yourself at home," She grabbed Lois's purse and left to the bathroom.

Chloe walk in the bathroom on the sight of Lois vomiting in the toilet. She rushed over to her cousin and pat her cousin's back, calming her sickness down "It's ok Lois," she said, as help Lois get up "Take a shower first and then come out,"

Lois nodded and Chloe left.

Kara was looking around the place "Nice," she commented the place.

Clark gave Kara a smile when Chloe came out "Is everything ok with Lois?" he asked

"Yeah she fine Clark," Chloe replied.

"Not if she was vomiting," Kara said all of sudden, still looking around, but then stopped when she notices Clark and Chloe staring at her. Clark was about to go check on Lois when Chloe got in front of him "She's okay," she said.

"I just want to make sure," he said, not believing Chloe.

Again Chloe stopped him and folds her arms "Unless you want to earn a fist in your face, I suggest you don't go in there," she warned him.

"Why is that?" he asked, confused at what Chloe just said.

Chloe sighs "She's taking a shower Clark."

Clark became silent after that. Kara smirked "If I didn't know better, I would have think that you and Lois are a couple by the way you react earlier," she said and received a glare from Clark.

Chloe slightly laugh at Kara's remark when Lois came out wiping her damp hair "Sorry I took so long," she notice a smiles on Kara and Chloe face and a embarrassment look on Clark's face "Did I miss something?"

Chloe shook her head "Not much, just Kara comment on the place," she said.

Lois shrugged and walk over to the refrigerator, grabbing a water bottle "So this is your cousin," she asked Clark.

"Lois, this is Kara," he told Lois

"It nice to meet you Lois," Kara said with a smile "Clark told so much about you".

"Nice to meet you too Kara," Lois replied

The room becomes silent that nobody said a word. Clark was busy looking Lois who has her back turn toward him

"Um what do guys want to do?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence.

"Anything," Clark replied.

"How about strip poker," Lois suggested with a smile and received a glare from Clark.

Lois softly punches Clark in the arm "I was only kidding Smallville," she said.

Clark slightly smiles at Lois.

"Sound like fun," Kara said all of sudden that got everyone attention "What, did I say something wrong," she asked.

Clark clears throat "Um Kara I don't think we should play that game," he said

"Why not?" she asked, not totally understand why her cousin wouldn't want to play the game that Lois offer.

"Um," Clark tries to think up a way to answer Kara when Lois jump in and answer for him "Because it involved taking your clothes off when you lose," Lois explained.

"Oh," Kara said, finally understand.

"Let play another game like truth and dare," Lois suggested.

"Okay I'm," Kara agreed.

Chloe nodded "Sure why not," she said.

They all looked at Clark waiting for his answer. He sighs and nodded.

Lois grabbed Clark's hand "Ok then, this is going to be fun," she said.

All four of them are gathering around the table with four small cups and a bottle of wine "Here's the deal, if someone asked us to tell a truth about something we can't say then drink a cup of wine," Lois explained.

"Fair deal," Clark agreed

"Fair enough," Kara said.

Chloe nodded and Lois clapped her hands "Let the game begin," she said.

Lois turns and looked a Chloe "Ok Chloe, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Chloe said

"Is it truth that you don't like the new editor and he's getting on your nerves," Lois asked.

"Definitely true," Chloe replied and then asked Lois truth or dare.

"Dare," Lois replied quickly.

"Ok," Chloe think up an idea "Scream out the window like a crazy woman," she told her cousin.

Lois got up from her seat and said "Be right back."

Lois did what Chloe said and got everyone laughing. She then came back and asked Clark truth or dare.

"Truth," he replied.

"Are you hiding anything," She asked him.

He grabbed the cup of wine and drank it.

"Okay," Lois said, knowing that Clark doesn't want to answer it.

"Lois, truth or dare," he asked with a smirk, hoping she would pick dare.

"Truth," she replied

"What's matter Lois, afraid that I might tell you to do something stupid," Clark asked, surprised that Lois pick truth.

"No because I don't feel like picking dare," she told him.

Clark smiles and then asked if she's hiding anything. Automatically, she grabbed the cup of wine and drank it.

"Fine Smallville, truth or dare," She asked again, hoping that he would pick dare.

"Dare," he replied.

Lois has a smirk on her face "Take your shirt off," she said, hoping that he would chicken out. Instead he took his shirt off leaving Lois stunned. Chloe and Kara chuckle at Lois's surprise face.

"Okay Kara," Lois said, snapping out from the shock mode and back into the game.

"Finally," Kara replied, glad that it was her turn.

"Truth or Dare," Lois asked her.

Kara folds her arms and replied "Dare".

Lois put a hand under her chin "I dare to kiss the first person who opens that door," she told her.

"Fine," was Kara's respond.

As if luck was on Kara's side, the door open revealing Jimmy coming in, carrying his bag "Hey Chloe sorry I was," he was cut off with someone kissing him.

His eyes widen when he realizes it was another woman kissing him and not Chloe.

Kara let go and went to her seat, leaving Jimmy stunned. Chloe get up to greet him

"Hey Jimmy," she said.

"Um Chloe I can explain," he said, but got cut off by Chloe.

"It's ok Jimmy, we were just playing and Lois dare Clark cousin Kara to kiss the first person who walk through that door," Chloe explained.

Jimmy sighs and laughed "Well next time I need a warning," he said.

Chloe gave him a hug and told him about the truth and dare game. Then he decided, he sat down and watch the game. This time it was Kara turn to ask. She turns and look at Lois with a smirk on her face, having an idea in her head "Truth or dare Lois," she said.

"Dare," Lois replied.

Kara glances over at Clark before she told Lois what to do "Kiss Clark Kent," she told her.

Everyone was stunned at Kara's dare for Lois. Jimmy has a smile on his face and wondering if Lois would do it. Clark glares at Kara, giving her a 'what do you think you're doing?" look which she replied by with a "you thank me" look.

Clark was wondering if Lois would back out from the dare. Lois got up from her seat and went over to Clark who was nervous. She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widen before he respond back, but the kiss wasn't long because Lois pulled away from it quickly leaving Clark astounded.

"Let's call a night," Chloe said.

"Yeah I'm getting tired anyways," Lois agreed, avoid looking at Clark.

Clark and Kara got up and headed toward the door "Thanks for the game Lois, I have fun," Kara said.

"You're welcome, you can come over anytime," Lois told her.

Kara nodded and told Chloe same thing and received a hug from her.

Kara was about to leave when she notices Clark was standing there still in daze "Clark?" she called out to him, which got his attention. He told Chloe, Jimmy, and Lois goodbye and left with Kara.

"What a night," Jimmy said.

Chloe chuckles "You're telling me, I can't believe Kara dare Lois to kiss Clark," she said,

"Me either," Jimmy agreed

**The Next Day**

**Smallville Harvest Festival,**

Clark and Kara are carrying a basket of fruit off the truck.

"After a week on the farm with nothing but "Project Runway" and "Beauty and the Geek" for company, you finally take me out... to the corn festival," Kara complaining, not wanting to go,

"Harvest Festival," he correct his cousin "it's Smallville's big event. Just try to enjoy it."

They went to walk toward a tent when Kara spoke again "Clark, we're wasting our time, okay? My father sent me here with one mission. I have to find that crystal for my ship."

"We have to find that crystal. I've been working on it," he replied, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Well, I seriously doubt it's buried under one of these bushels," she remarked and folds her arms, looking at him "No offense, but I can cover twice the area that you can".

Clark turns and looked at her "Consider your wings clipped. You're not flying," he said and received a pout from Kara who not happy with Clark ordering her around.

"Kara, the people who found your ship are gonna be looking for the person who came in it. If you use your abilities, it'll lead them straight to you. You just have to fit in," he explained.

"Ok I'll fit in," she said, walking ahead of him "Well let's drop the subject and talk about something else".

"Like what?" he asked.

"You know what?" She said, trying to give him a hint.

As if Clark can read Kara thoughts, he immediately responded with "Let's drop this conversation."

"Ok whatever you Clark," she said with a smile.

She knew Clark was thinking about the kiss with Lois by the look on his face, but he would admit it.

"If you don't want people to know that you're thinking about it, wipe that look off your face,' she told him and received a "What that supposed to mean" look from Clark. She continues walking when she spots Jimmy Olsen, who is taking pictures of contestants. He was the one she kissed at the Talon.

"How do I fit in with him?" she asked Clark.

"Jimmy?" Clark said when he notices that she was looking at Jimmy. He then notices that she was use heat vision without realizing it "Hey...cool down," he calm her down.

"What just happen?" she said, panicking.

"It's okay, it used to happen to me all the time," he reassured her that every thing is okay.

Three girls, Tyler Crenshaw, Tempest Drake and Carly, arrive shortly later and sign up for the Miss Sweet Corn beauty contest. Clark tells Kara about the time capsule and the legend of the treasure when someone pass out a paper. She glances down, reading the paper and Clark look at her wondering what she's up to.

"Maybe fitting in won't be so bad after all," she said, looking at him with a smile on her face.

**At the Talon**

Lois was pacing around while Chloe was getting ready for work. Chloe notices that something was bothering her cousin "What's bothering you Lois?" she said.

Lois stop pacing and look at Chloe "I can't stop thinking about it, it driving me nuts," she told her cousin.

Chloe walked over to Lois with a confused look on her face "What, the kiss with Clark?" she said unsure what Lois was thinking about it.

"Yes," she let is slip, but then took it back saying "I mean no".

Chloe lift her eyebrows and smile "Lois?"

Lois rolled her eyes "Fine I was thinking about the kiss with Clark, but why I would I think about it now and not the other time when he kissed me," she admitted.

"What do you mean he kissed you before," Chloe asked, unsure if she hearing it right.

"It was day when we return from incident at the dam, and left somewhere. Then he shows up and kissed me, which ended with me slapping him," Lois explained to Chloe.

Chloe realized that Bizarro Clark kissed Lois and that Lois assumed that it was Clark. That would explain why Lois show up, saying that she forgive for something he didn't do. She was still thinking when Lois's voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"I think I should talk to Clark about the kiss," Lois said, hoping Chloe would give her an advice.

"Maybe you should," Chloe replied.

"Ok I'll go over to the Kent's place and then meet you at the Daily Planet," Lois said, giving Chloe hug and then left out the door.

Chloe sighs and hope everything will work out for Lois "Good Luck," she said.

**At the Kent Farm**

Clark is working in the barn when Shelby ran up to him. He touches Shelby's head "Hey, buddy. Kara throw you out of the house, too?" Clark gave Shelby a smile "That's all right. You can hang out here with me," he said.

A person walk in the barn as Shelby began to bark "Uh-oh, looks like she found us," he said to Shelby.

Without looking, Clark spoke "Kara, I'm almost done here. Would you grab me the phillips-head screwdriver over there in the toolbox?"

Clark didn't hear any movement nor respond instead he felt a hand on his back. He turns around and surprised to see Lana alive. "Lana?"

She was wearing a white dress with a smile on her face. Clark got up and embraces her in his arms.

Lois just arrived at farm, thinking what to say to Clark. She got out the car and was greeting by Shelby "Hey, nice to see you too," she said, touching Shelby's head. Guessing that Clark is in the barn, she decided to go there first and saw the sight of Clark and Lana hugging. She was shock to see Lana alive and at the same happy that Lana is back. Lois didn't want to be rude and ruin the moment between Lana and Clark so she left quietly without them knowing she was there. As she walk back to the car, she decided that she not going to talk to Clark about the kiss and stay as friend, not making it so complicated for her. Lois felt Shelby nudge against her so she kneel, scratching Shelby ear "I should get going now, but I come back and visit you when I have time," she said.

Lois got in the car and drove off quickly to the Daily Planet.

Meanwhile, Carly is walking and talking on the phone about their plan to get the money from this contest. She walks into a flower shop, but the room freezes in seconds.

**In the Kent's' house**

Lana explains to Clark that she didn't tell him she was going to fake her death because she was trying to protect him. She also tells him that Chloe can't know she's alive until she clears her name before reappearing. Clark tells Lana she can stay with him, so she moves in with him.

Kara walks in wearing a red bikini swimsuit with black heels and announces that she's entering the Sweet Corn beauty contest. Clark explains that Kara is his cousin. Lana leaves, giving the two time alone.

"She's nice. There might be hope for you yet," Kara said, after Lana left.

"Listen, Kara, entering a beauty pageant, putting yourself on stage under a spotlight - it's not fitting in. It's standing out," Clark told her.

Kara folds her arms "Right, Kind of like being the captain of a football team," she pointed out that Clark didn't say a word so she continues "Looks like you wanted the same thing I want. While you were living the All-American dream, I was stuck in some cryogenic coffin, wasting the best years of my life. I don't want to miss out on anything else."

"And if you're anything like me, you're gonna do this whether I want you to or not. But not until you learn to control your abilities," he told her with a serious look on his face.

**In the Barn**

Clark set up a practice target to teach Kara to control her heat vision

"Is this really necessary?" she asked, not liking the idea.

It's all about control, which you don't have," Clark replied, making sure the target is in the right position.

"Me? Get back to me when you can fly, Earth boy," She told him, still not liking the idea.

"Well, you're the one who almost lit up the whole fair," he pointed out, which got Kara quiet after that.

After a few minute of silent Kara spoke "Has anyone ever told you you're a little uptight? You definitely get that from your father"

"Listen, I've spent my entire life trying to hide my identity. I can't have you exposing us both in a single night. Now just watch and learn," he explained.

He use his heat vision, demonstrates by drawing a face on a watermelon. Then he grabbed another watermelon and place as a target for Kara to try,

"Now you try. Let's see you put a mug on this melon," he said, wanting to test her.

"Please. What am I, like, five?" she said, in sarcasm.

Clark was waiting for her to use her heat vision and she did, exploding the watermelon all over him, which causes Clark to get angry at her.

"That's it! You're not ready! And out there on that stage? There are too many things that can go wrong!" he shouted.

Kara was angry that he's bossing her around that she snapped back at him "You want me to fit in? No problem. But I'll do it my way," she said and then storm out of the farm.

**At the Daily Planet**

Chloe was typing her article when Lois walked in and sat at her desk across from Chloe.

"So, how did it go?" Chloe asked.

"He wasn't home so I change my mind and stick to being friend, throwing that kiss in the back of my head," Lois replied.

Chloe wrinkle her eyebrows "That's strange I thought Clark would be home with Kara," she said.

Lois grabbed her cell phone and look it "Well he must have taken Kara somewhere fun."

Chloe agreed with Lois and continue with her work when Jimmy walked in "Hey Chloe, check this out," he said showing some photos to her. It was the photo of Carly's frozen corpse. Chloe told Jimmy that its nice work and he told her that this story is good for the article. Grant Gabriel then walks nearby while talking on his cell phone when he sees the photo "Whoo! A frosty beauty queen, not bad, Sullivan," he said.

"Actually, it's not," She said, but got cut off by Grant.

"I knew if I lit a fire under you, you'd stop boring me with city-council proposals and bring me something headline-worthy," he told her.

"Mr. Gabriel, Jimmy Olsen," Jimmy introduce himself.

"Right. Panda boy. Good," he shakes Jimmy's hand.

Polar bear, actually," he corrected Grant's word.

He turns back to Chloe "Listen, Chloester, hustle down to Smallville. Take panda boy with you. Get the scoop on our ice princess before any of the other papers, and you might just get to follow in your cousin's footsteps," He said and then starts looking around "Speaking of your cousin, I didn't see her come in this morning."

"About that sir, can you assign her article to write at home instead," she asked, hoping he would agree due to her cousin condition.

"Chloe, it's ok, I can handle any assignment, he going to give to me," Lois jumped in.

"There you are," Grant surprised to see Lois, but notices her face was pale "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Tell you what Lane, go do this assignment in New York and you can have a week off after that with written assignment working at home," he offers Lois.

"Deal," Lois quickly replied.

"Perfect," Grant clapped his hands "Plane leaving in an hour, don't be late Lane," He said, giving her a ticket and left to his office.

Chloe grabbed Lois's arms "Are you sure you want to do this Lois?"  
>"It's okay Chlo, I'll go get story and come back here soon as I can," Lois reassured Chloe.<p>

Chloe sighs "Just call me when you get there and be careful," she said.

Lois nodded, giving Chloe a hug and then left with her bag.

She turns and look at Jimmy "How much blunt trauma do you think a stapler to the back of the head would cause? She asked.

"Show him what you got, Chloester," Jimmy clicks his tongue "Look; you're busting your butt on stories of substance while Lois is on assignment in New York, grabbing all the glory. Are you really gonna let your cousin beat you out of the basement?" he said.

Chloe smile "Fine I'll do it".

"That a spirit!" he exclaimed and gave her kiss on the cheek "I'll go take some more photos," he said and then left.

**TBC: Don't worry Lois will back and there will be Clois scenes coming soon. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**In New York City**

Lois has just arrived to New York for her assignment. She's now in a motel unpacking her suitcase when she receives a text message from Chloe.

_Did you make it safely to New York? _

_-Chloe_

Lois sent a text message back to Chloe and then finishing unpacking her suitcase. After that she decided to go out to get something to eat because she hasn't eaten much on the plane and since she arrives to the city.

She picks up the motel's phone and dial a number "Room service will have to do" she said, exhausted to go outside.

After making a phone call, Lois went go change out of her clothes into her pajamas when she felt dizzy "Oh no, not again." She quickly grabbed the pills from her purse and drank it, hoping that the dizziness would go away. Then she lay down on the bed, staring at ceiling when she felt herself falling asleep.

**An hour later**

A loud banging at the door woke Lois up. "Ah, what is that noise," she said, grabbing her head with her hands. The noise was giving her a major headache. She quickly went over to door and opens it.

"What is it?" She said in a loud tone.

A man in his late twenty was pushing a cart "Room service, you order food," he told her.

Lois touches her stomach when she saw the food on the tray "Thanks," she replied with a slightly smile.

The man notices Lois's face was pale "You're okay miss, you look pale," he said.

Lois touches her face and shook her head "No I'm fine, I didn't have much sleep," she said.

The man nodded his head and didn't say anything else. He pushes the cart inside. Then Lois gave him some money thanking him again for the food. After that he left out the door. She starts eating and thinking about her assignment for the Daily Planet. She then notices that she hasn't change out of her clothes into her pajamas. So she left to go change. As she was changing, her eyes glance at the mirror and became shock.

"What's going on?" She asked herself.

In the mirror she saw her stomach forming a circle, showing that she's pregnant.

Lois knew something is wrong and doesn't seem right because according to what she knew about pregnancy, it doesn't go that fast, which got her wondering if the baby she carrying is human or not? The expression of her face was a worried one.

**At the Talon **

The contestants are rehearsing. Jimmy is there, taking photos of the contestants. Kara spots him and gives a smile as he takes a picture of her. Jimmy then sees Tyler and Tempest heading into the back room and goes after them. They're talking about Carly and say that they need this pageant as a distraction to go after the time capsule. Jimmy snaps a photo of them and leaves. When he gets in his car, cold air suddenly fills up the car through the vents; everything including Jimmy starts to freeze. As Tyler is leaving, she sees Kara pulling off Jimmy's car door with one hand using her super strength.

**At the Kent's Place**

Clark is telling Lana how hard it is to tell Kara not use her powers. She tells him to give Kara a chance and that Clark was being too hard on her. A knock on the door interrupt them. Clark went to open and saw Chloe.  
>"Chloe?" he said, surprised to her.<p>

"Hey Clark, can we talk?" She asked.

"Chloe, this is not a good time," he told her.

"What is so important that you can't talk to me," She said, but stopped when she saw someone in the house with Clark.

She pushes Clark aside to get a better view and was surprised to see Lana.

"Oh my god Lana," she said.

"Hi Chloe," Lana replied.

Chloe rushes over and gave her a hug "Why didn't you tell me you're alive?"

"I just want to make sure I clear my name first before telling anyone," Lana replied.

"Well you can tell me about sometime," She looked at Clark and then at Lana "I'll leave you two alone, "she said, walking toward the door.

"Chloe," Clark stopped her "What did you want to see me about?" he said.

"It nothing, I was going to tell you about the story that I'm working on, but you're busy so it's okay," she told him.

Chloe was about to leave when her cell phone ring. She answers it and her expression changes to a worried one "Okay I'll be right there,' she said and then hung up.

Clark notices Chloe's expression "What's wrong?"

"Jimmy is in the hospital," she replied and walked out the door.

"Go with her Clark," Lana told Clark after Chloe left.

Clark nodded and left out the door.

**Medical Center**

Kara was waiting in Jimmy's room watching him when Clark and Chloe arrived. Chloe thanks Kara for saving Jimmy. Clark is concerned that someone might have seen her use her powers. Kara then gets upset, saying she was too busy saving Jimmy's life and storms off. Chloe said that she has to agree with Kara saying that Clark is too hard on Kara. Chloe then received a message from Lois on her phone saying that she's made it to New York and will be back in three weeks.

Chloe gives Clark information on the three girls that they are meteor freaks, and that they've been in the Midwest committing robberies. She also thinks that they plan to rob the time capsule.

**At the pageant**

Clark went in and saw Kara on the stage. He quietly stands in the back and watches her.

Pageant Announcer starts speaking "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for, Smallville's new Miss Sweet Corn... Kara Kent!".

Everyone was clapping for her even Clark has a smile, happy that his cousin won. But it didn't last long when the sheriff came in and arrested Kara who doesn't understand why they would arrest her.

Clark arrives at the Sheriff's office to talk to Kara, who is in a holding cell. He fusses at her for stealing the map and she explains the treasure is Kryptonian, but claims she didn't tell him because he has been completely uninterested and condescending towards her. She wants to simply bend the bars and walk out, but he convinces her to stay put until Chloe can get her out legally. Clark insists that Kara tell him where the map is, but she admits a freak gust of wind blew it away. Exasperated, Clark walks away and Chloe diffuses the situation by asking Kara to explain what was on it

At a gas station in town, Tyler and Tempest have dug the treasure up, but think that it is nothing. Clark appears and Tempest uses her powers and throws a tornado at him, which unearths meteor rocks, weakening him. Kara shows up and stops both Tempest and Tyler. Clark thanks her and they embrace.

"Does that mean you're gonna stop trying to tell me what to do?" she asked him

"Probably not, isn't that what family's for?" was Clark's respond giving her a smile as she gave him on too.

**Next Day at the Kent's Place**

**In the Loft**

Clark and Kara talk about the Kryptonian medallion.

"I don't what the symbol mean," he gave the medallion to Kara who took a look at it.

"It must be an SOS," she said, not sure what it is either "Oh I got a job at the Talon as a waitress. I will work harder on fitting in and not exposing my powers," she told Clark and he gave her a smile "but you need to realize that we will never be human". She even tells Clark he is fooling himself if he thinks he can live a simple life growing old with Lana.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied.

"Oh one more thing," she decided to bring up another subject that she haven't told Clark.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Lois dropped by this morning," she told him.

"What," his eyes widen "Why didn't you told me this sooner?" he said

"Well I was pissed at you and I kinda forgot about it till now," she explained to him.

Clark sighs and said "its okay, did she told you why she was here?"

Kara shook her head "Nope, she's play with Shelby, so asked Shelby,' she joked.

Clark glares at her.

"Kidding," she said with smile.

"I should go see Lois," Clark said, and left downstairs.

Clark superspeed to the Talon wondering why Lois stops by at his place and that he didn't hear her coming. Questions was popping in his mind like "Did she see him with Lana?" More importantly what did she want to talk to him about was bothering him.

Clark opens the door to the apartment expecting to see Lois home instead he saw Chloe working on her laptop "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bust in like this," he apologizes to Chloe.

Chloe got up and shook her head "its okay Clark, what's wrong?"

"I want to talk to Lois," he told her.

"I hate to disappoint you, but she left out town on her assignment, she'll be back in three week," she said.

"Thanks," He replied and left out the door.

**Outside the Talon**

Clark was disappointed that he didn't get to see Lois. He pull out his cell phone and tries to call her, but only got her voice mail so he left her a message hoping that she would call him back. The truth is that he have been thinking about the kiss between him and Lois, but when Lana return he forgot and didn't know Lois dropped by at his place until Kara told him. If he had known earlier he would have talk to her sooner before she left. After that he left home.

Clark and Lana are walking through the carnival. She asked if something was bother him and his respond was "Nothing". Lana tells Clark she thought he wouldn't forgive her for marrying Lex. Clark tells her nothing could change the way he feels about her. Lana tells him she never wants the past to come between them again and she wants them to be always together, so they decide to start dating again

**Meanwhile Back in New York**

Lois was sitting on her bed typing on laptop for her assignment when she receives a text message. She flips her phone expecting the message is from Chloe, but surprised it was a voice mail from Clark. She looked at it and hesitates whether she should hear it or not. After few minute, she decided to hear it. She places the phone on her ear and listens to the voice mail.

"_Lois, its Clark sorry I didn't stop by to talk to you. Hopefully you get this message and call me back. We can talk more about what happen between us"._

Lois closes her phone and lean back against her pillow and put her hand on stomach. She shakes her head and reminds herself to talk to Chloe when she gets back home.

**Three Weeks Later**

Lois returns back and found out lots of things has change. Clark and Lana dating, Chloe dealing with her power and everything else that happen around while she was gone. She also changes too. What freaks her out is stomach, it starting form a circle which means that it won't be long till her stomach get bigger and she can't hide about being pregnant.

She opens the door to the apartment and got a hug from Chloe who happy to see her.

"Chloe, we have a problem,' she immediately starts going in to the subject.

"What is it Lois?" Chloe asked with concern.

"This," Lois opens her jacket, lift her shirt up and reveal her stomach to Chloe "My stomach is getting bigger and I'm freaking out".

Chloe starting to freak out when she saw Lois's stomach "Something is not right here",

"Ya think?" Lois said with sarcasm.

"Pregnancy isn't supposed to go that fast," Chloe pointed out.

"I was thinking the same thing when I saw it," she collapses down on the couch, panicking. Chloe walked over to Lois "Calm down, we'll figure something out," she reassured her cousin.

"Knock, knock," a voice said at the door startle Lois and Chloe. Lois quickly covers stomach with her jacket

"I hope I wasn't interrupt anything," Lana said, but then stopped when she saw Lois "Lois, it's nice to see you again," She said and gave Lois a hug.

"Nice to see you too Lana," Lois replied, hoping Lana didn't overheard the conversation.

Lana then turns and look at Chloe "So what were you guys talking about?"

"My trip to New York," Lois replied.

"Oh so how was it?" Lana asked.

"It was great and I did get my story done," she told her.

Lana was about to say something when Clark walk in.

"Hey Chloe, sorry I was," Clark said, but stopped when he saw Lois "Lois?"

Lois smiles "Hey Smallville, nice to see you," she said.

"How did your story go?" he asked, happy to see her.

"Fine it works out how I plan it," she told him.

"Glad to hear that," Clark said, giving Lois a smile.

Chloe jumped in to help Lois "Guy I'm not trying to kick you guys out, but Lois and I need to catch up on something so I was wonder if we can be alone," Chloe told them.

"Sure, just give us call if you need anything," Lana said.

Lana left out the door with Clark.

"Do you think Lana heard what we were saying," Lois asked once Lana and Clark left.

Chloe shook her head "No she didn't".

Lois relax and smile "I hope not," she said.

"Come on, let's deal with your situation," Chloe said.

Lois nodded and lifts up her shirt, showing her stomach again to Chloe. Unaware to their surroundings, a person was watching Chloe and Lois from a building across from the Talon.

**TBC: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. It has been a busy schedule. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Lana and Clark are riding horses after a romantic afternoon together. Lana notes that Clark is being very attentive and Clark admits that he feels like Lana has been distant recently. Just then, a storm begins and as they run for cover into the house passed the windmill, Clark is weakened by a piece of kryptonite. As Lana picks it up to throw it away, lightning strikes the windmill and shoots through Lana and Clark. The windmill starts to fall... and Lana catches it with super strength. Clark was speechless, shock that Lana was holding the windmill with her own hands.

**At the Talon**

Chloe was searching something on the computer hoping that it would help her figure what's wrong with Lois's pregnancy.

"You're lucky that Grant gave you a week off," Chloe told Lois.

Lois gave Chloe a smile and asked a question that was bothering her "Do you think the baby is human?"

Chloe stopped what she was doing on her laptop and looked at Lois. It never occurs to her that the baby is human or not until Lois brought it up. It also got Chloe wondering if Lois pregnancy has something to do with what happened at the dam or could the baby be Kryptonian.

"Lois, do you remember what happen at the dam while I was unconscious?" Chloe asked.

Lois shook her head "Not much why?"

"It's nothing, I thought your pregnancy has something to do with what happen at the dam," she told Lois.

Chloe's face suddenly change into a serious one when something occur to her "Lois when you told me Clark kissed you the day we came back from the dam, did anything else happen?" she asked, thinking about Bizarro.

"Beside me smacking him no," Lois looked at Chloe confused, but then realize what Chloe was trying to say "Wait are you asking if Clark is the father of the baby or you asking me if I slept with him and got pregnant?"

"Both," Chloe said as she looked uneasily at Lois

Lois make a disgusting face "No, like that's going happen, the answer is no and if it did I would have known and punish Clark for it".

"But you kissed him," Chloe pointed out and received a glare from Lois.

"That's how far it gets with me and Clark," Lois said and fold her arms.

Chloe shrugged went back to researching on her laptop. Lois grabbed her bag and walk over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Lois shows a folder to Chloe "Since I'm going to be on hiatus for awhile, I might as well give this to the editor," she said.

Chloe nodded and gave Lois her jacket "Here take my jacket; it will cover your stomach entirely".

"Thanks Chloe," Lois said, gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek and then left out the door.

A whoosh sound behind Chloe after Lois left. Chloe looked up and saw Kara standing there. "Hey Kara, how can I help you?"

"You're being watch," Kara replied as she looked around.

Chloe got up and looked around panicking "Where?"

Kara went up to Chloe and touches her shoulder "Stay calm, it the building across from the Talon," Chloe turns to look, but Kara stop her "Don't worry whoever is watching you and Lois is not there anymore, but I suggests you be careful because whoever is watching you will be back".

Chloe nodded and sat back down on the couch "Who's watching us?"

Kara shook her head "I don't know, but I'm intending to find out".

Chloe was frustrated that she didn't find out sooner that someone was watching her and Lois. If she did, she would be more precautious. What worried her is that the person probably knows that Lois is pregnant, which can put Lois in danger.

"So how did you know that someone was watching me and Lois," Chloe asked.

"Last time when I came over here I was looking around when I saw a shadow lurking at the window of the building across from Talon so I kept an eye on it," Kara explained.

"Did you tell Clark about this?" Chloe asked.

Kara shook her head "No I want to make sure I'm right," She looked Chloe and notices the expression on Chloe's face "How's Lois?"

"She's fine," Chloe move her hair into the back of her ear and went back to searching on the computer "Why did you ask?"

Kara sighs and decided to tell Chloe what she know "I notices something is different about Lois," Chloe stopped what she was doing and looked at Kara wondering what she know about Lois.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, trying to figure out what Kara knows.

Kara sighs and sat down facing Chloe "I know Lois is pregnant".

Chloe's eye widen "How?"

"It was the day Lois found my ship," Kara began explaining.

**Flashback**

_Kara flies up to the spaceship but the ship glows with an electronic pulse and disappears beneath her. She then kneels down next to check on Lois when her face shows a confused expression. There was another heartbeat, which she heard with her ear._

"_She's going be okay," she told Clark who relax, knowing that Lois's is okay._

**End of Flashback**

Chloe sighs and looked at Kara "Lois's pregnancy is going fast and I have a feeling that the baby might not be human," She said.

Kara realizes what Chloe was saying "We need keep an eye of Lois knowing that she's might be in danger because whoever is watching you guys is probably after Lois," she told Chloe.

Chloe nodded, agreeing with Kara.

**At the Daily Planet**

Lois arrived and was at her desk with a folder on her desk when she felt a breeze air. She quickly got up and looked around. She search around the place and found nothing. The place was empty and that she was all alone. She shrugs her shoulder and walks back to her desk where she found a box laying there, which wasn't there before. Inquisitive, Lois opens it and saw a sliver necklace. She pick it up and looked at it "Wow, must have a worth a lot money." A footstep was walking out of the elevator. Lois quickly put the necklace in her pocket and then put the box in her desk.

"Miss Lane, what are you doing here?" Grant asked, surprised to see Lois.

Lois walk over to Grant "I'm here to submit my work," She folds her arms "Is that a problem?"

Grant smiles and folds his arms "No not all, I'm just surprised that you actually finished your assignment sooner that I presume".

"Thanks I'll take that as compliment," Lois replied.

Lois grabbed the folder off her desk and gave it to Grant.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Miss Lane," Grant said, noticing Lois hasn't left.

"Actually there is," Lois replied.

Grant nodded and walk in his office with Lois following behind. He sat down at his desk "What is it?"

"It's really nice that you buy me a gift but," Lois begin to said, but got cut off by Grant

"Whoa," He puts his hands up "What gift?"

Lois looked at Grant confused "Uh the gift you left at my desk".

Grant smiles and chuckles "Miss Lane, I'm flatter that you think I gave you a gift, but I hate disappoint you that I didn't it".

"You can drop the act, I know it you," Lois replied; still think Grant gave her the gift.

Grant shakes his head "Believe what you want, but I didn't get you a gift if I did I would have known".

"Well my mistake then," Lois said when she realizes that Grant was telling the truth.

Grant opens the folder and began reading.

**At the Kent's Place**

Lana was in the kitchen making some food when Clark came in, wrapping his arms around her,

"Are you sure you ok Lana," Clark asked.

Lana smiles as she touches Clark's hands "I'm fine beside I think I can handle your ability Clark".

"I'm just worrying about you," Clark said.

Lana turns around and face Clark, touching his face "Clark, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. As long as we together, nothing bad going to happen," She explained.

Clark smiles and Lana kissed on the lips which turn into a passionate one.

"Knock, Knock," a voice at the door interrupts them.

Lana and Clark turn and saw Chloe at the door.

"Chloe, Hey," Lana said with a smiles.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Chloe replied.

Clark and Lana shook their head.

"No not at all," Clark replied.

Lana went over to kitchen sink, grabbing a cup from the top draw and makes some coffee "So how Lois's doing?"

Clark's mind suddenly think about Lois "I haven't heard from Lois, is she alright?" he asked.

Chloe smiles and nodded "She's fine, thanks for asking, but let's talk about business okay," She said, changing the subject.

"Okay, let's talk," Clark said.

"I'll leave you two alone, "Lana said excusing herself

Before Clark and Chloe knew what was about to happen, Lana super speed upstairs leaving Chloe shocked and surprised. She looked at Clark waiting for an explanation. "Okay, I need a little explain-O," she said.

Clark looked at Chloe and sighs "There was Kryptonite and lightning. And it happened so fast, it's not really clear. The transfer wasn't complete. I still have my powers. But now Lana does, too. " he explained

"Clark... been here, done this, and it doesn't end well. Hey, the last human you souped up became a Psych-101 case study,"Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah, but Lana's different. We know her. It's not gonna happen," Clark tries to explained to Chloe.

"I doubt that," Chloe said, not believing Clark

Unaware, upstairs Lana was eavesdropping on the conversation. Her expression is not a happy one.

"Eric Summers was just a geek who collected rocks and then ended up in an asylum," Chloe sighs and continues "And I hate to bring this up, but when your dad took your powers his heart failed. So, whatever extracurricular benefits this could have, they don't outweigh what could happen to Lana," She told Clark.

Clark knew Chloe is right so he decided to find a way get his power back from Lana "Can you keep an eye on her for me?"

"Sure," Chloe replied.

Clark begins to leave when a question pop up in his mind. He turns and looked at Chloe "Chloe, you're not hiding anything are you?"

Chloe shook her head "No. why?" she said, hoping to avoid the question.

"Nothing," Clark said and left out the door.

**At the Talon**

Chloe and Lana walk in toward the counter. Chloe check her cell phone for any message.

"I so needed this girls' night out," Chloe spoke up.

"You don't have to cover. Clark asked you to babysit me," Lana said all of sudden.

Chloe looked at Lana "No. No, he didn't," she lied, hoping to change the subject.

"Superhearing," Lana simply said.

Chloe looked down realizing that Lana overheard the conversation of Clark and her talking. She sighs and then up at Lana "Right. Look, Lana, um... I don't want to ruin your super-high or anything, but you just have to watch yourself."

"Chloe... I wish you could know how this feels. It's like you can do anything - like nothing can hurt you... ...like you're untouchable. I've been given a gift. can break into any locked door, slip into any room unnoticed, eavesdrop on any conversation," Lana explained.

"So what? You're passing on the circus so you can go and join the KGB?" Chloe asked.

Lana shakes her head "You're always after the hard-to-get articles. You can't tell me that you wouldn't use these powers if you had them."

"Yeah, but you're not a reporter," Chloe pointed out, hoping to change Lana's mind.

Chloe suddenly notices a smirk on Lana face and knew Lana was up to something "I may not be... but I do have a story to tell," Lana told her.

"What's churning in that head of yours, Lana?" Chloe asked with a worried expression.

Chloe was waiting for answer from Lana. Instead, Lana super speed out of the Talon leaving Chloe with a worried expression on her face.

**At the Luthor's Mansion**

Lex meets with Dr. Jansen who reports the results from Project Scion: the dust that is the remainder of Milton Fine's ship has liquefied. Dr. Jansen warns that the liquid is sentient... and alive, only subdued by meteor rock. Lex puts it in his vault, unaware that Lana is monitoring him on her surveillance cameras. Lana superspeeds to the vault and burns it open with her heat vision, then takes the data file on Project Scion.

Lionel is in his office chatting with Senator Martha Kent in Washington when Clark arrives to tell him about Lana. Lionel warns him of the danger, informing Clark that Lana was responsible for his captivity after the dam broke. Clark is skeptical and goes to see Lana at the Kent house but she isn't there. Clark finds a brochure for the Isis Foundation in Lana's book. Lex arrives and demands answers, knowing that Lana is responsible for breaking into his safe. When Clark asks Lex if he knew about the foundation, Lex notes that Lana has been keeping secrets.

**At the Daily Planet**

Grant closes the folder and put it down on his desk "Great work Lana," he said with a smile.

"So are you going to print my latest story?" Lois asked.

"Let think about it," Grant replied.

Lois was about to say something when she start to feel ill and dizzy. Grant notices and went over to her side "You're alright?" he asked.

Before Lois can say anything, the door flew open revealing Lana with a serious look on her face. She went over to Grant, grabbing him by the collar and slams him against the wall.

"What can I help you," he managed to ask.

"I want you to write a story on Lex Luthor with the information I'm going to give you," Lana replied.

She tosses a hard drive and the report that will exposed Lex. Grant was trying to break free, but Lana held her grip on him.

"I can't write you story, not with stolen evidence," Grant said, refusing to write the story.

When he refuses to do so with stolen evidence, Lana starts tossing him around, knocking him unconsious. Lois goes to defend Grant, tossing Lana to the other side of the room. Lois was confused at what she just did, but didn't get a chance to figure it out when Lana kicks her through a window, knocking her unconscious. Lana declares that she will take care of Lex on her own.

**Smallville Medical Center**

Chloe was sitting in chair next to Lois who lay in bed still unconscious. Clark walks in and immediately Chloe got up and walk over to him, not happy to see him.

"Chloe, what happened?" he asked when he saw Lois's condition.

"That's what I would like to know, but we won't know until Lois wake up," she told him.

"Perhaps I can tell you what happened," a voice at the door spoke up.

Clark and Chloe turn and saw Grant at the door.

Grant tells them that Lana wanted him to write her story on Lex, which he rejected her request. When he refused, Lana attacks him and Lois must have went to his defend and got assaulted by Lana.

"Lana did that to Lois over a story," Clark said as he looked at Lois.

"If that ninja chick is your girlfriend, I advise you to get her some help because she really needs it," Grant told Clark and left leaving Chloe and Clark alone with Lois.

Clark and Chloe agree that Lana is getting more aggressive and Clark goes to track her down.

A doctor came in and asks if Chloe is related to Lois.

"Is she alright doctor?" Chloe asked.

"Yes she's ok, she really lucky that baby survive from that fall," the doctor told Chloe and then left.

Lois woke up and notices that she was in the hospital "Chloe?"

Chloe rushes over to Lois's side and help her sit up "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay just stomach pain," Lois replied.

Chloe sighs "I was worried for you," she said.

Lois suddenly notices something different about herself, whom she can't seem to figure it out "I'm worried about myself too," she muttered.

Chloe notices that something is bothering Lois "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but right now I want to get out this hospital," Lois told Chloe.

"I'll go fill in the paper so that you can get out of here," Chloe said and then left out the door.

Lois placed one of her hand on her stomach with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself.

**TBC: Review! Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**At the Talon**

"I'm fine Chloe, you don't have to worry too much," Lois said as she walked in with Chloe following behind.

Chloe puts her purse down on the table "You just go back from the hospital and did I mention suffer a bad injury".

Lois walk over to Chloe "I'm ok and the baby is okay too," She touches Chloe's shoulder "Go help Clark find out what's wrong with Lana before she hurt herself or anyone else".

Chloe sighs and smile "Alright, but promise me that you'll call me if anything goes wrong".

"Definitely," Lois replied with a smile.

Chloe gave Lois a hug and left out the door.

After Chloe left, Lois went over to the mirror and looked at herself. She notices her stomach was getting bigger then before. She knows sooner or later everyone would know that she's pregnant, but that wasn't what bothering her. What bothers Lois was the incident that happened at the Daily Planet that she couldn't seem to get it out of her mind. She was surprised that Lana would hurt Grant or anyone over a story about Lex, but what shocked her was that she tosses Lana across with one hand. She was confused and don't know how she did that, which was freaking her out.

**Flashback**

_Lana tossed Grant across the room knocking him unconscious. Lois went over and stopped Lana from hurting. She grabs Lana and tossed her across the room._

"_What's going on?" Lois asked herself, looking at her hands._

_Lana got up from the floor and kick Lois through the window. Lois hit floor in pain, holding her stomach and fainted._

**End of Flashback**

Lois sat down on the couch trying to figure it out what's wrong her, but her mind came up blank.

**Meanwhile**

Chloe and Clark were trying to track down Project Scion and Clark wonders if Lex might have changed. Chloe is skeptical and Clark admits that he has been wondering about Lana ever since her return. He asks Chloe about the Isis Foundation and she decides to show him the office. As they were walking, Clark brought a question about Lois, which Chloe simply replied that Lois is all right and she is resting at the Talon. Clark even told Chloe that Lois doesn't seem like herself. Chloe told him that she would talk to Lois about it

Meanwhile, Lex is in his car talking to Dr. Jansen on his cell phone when he swerves to a stop trying to avoid Lana, who is standing in the street. She shatters his windshield with her superpowers.

Chloe takes Clark to Lana's Isis office and he uses his x-ray vision to find the surveillance chamber. They tap into a recording of Lex's cell phone and overhear him telling Lana that Project Scion is at plant number four.

Clark arrives and tries to intervene, but Lana attacks him. The two of them fight as the container with the spaceship liquid and the kryptonite falls, which weakens both Lana and Clark. Clark breaks the vial apart, throwing the liquid away and running an electrical charge through the kryptonite and Lana. This reverses the power transfer and Lana loses her powers. As he tends to Lana, the liquid flows away on its own.

**At the Daily Planet, Grant's Office**

Grant was in his office on his computer. He assures someone over the phone that "it" has been taken care of, and he erases computer files on Project Scion

Suddenly, there was knock at door. Without looking up, Grant spoke "Come in". He quickly closes what he was doing and spoke on the phone to someone that he's has a visitor. The he hung up.

The door opens revealing Chloe at the door. Grant looked up "Ms Sullivan, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but I want to give you the articles you ask me to do," Chloe simply replied.

Chloe pulls the folder out of her bag and gave it to Grant.

"Thank you, I'll let you know if the articles are good when I finish looking at it," Grant told Chloe.

"I'm going to leave and let you go back to what you were doing," Chloe said and then left out the door.

Chloe was walking to her car when she stopped and pulls out a disk from her bag and stare at it.

It was the footage record by camera of what happened with Lana, Grant, and Lois. She got in her car and drove away.

**At the Luthor's Mansion**

Clark goes to ask Lex if he plans to press charges against Lana. Lex says he has nothing planned and notes that Lana displayed her true feelings for him. He thinks she'll never move beyond her obsession.

**At the ISIS Foundation**

Lana returns to her surveillance center to find the cameras disabled, and Chloe waiting for her.

"Chloe?" She gave a small smile and walk over to Chloe "How Lois?" She looked down "I'm sorry about what happen to Lois".

"She's fine," Chloe replied.

Lana looked at Chloe "I know I haven't been myself lately and can't undo the damage that I did," She sighs "I never want to hurt anyone".

Chloe was not impressed with Lana's excuses and doesn't believe that Lana can give Clark the loyalty he deserves. Lana insists she'd do anything for Clark, which Chloe notes she'd even kill for him. Chloe wonders if Lana will bring Clark down, and warns she'll prevent it any way she can.

Chloe was about to leave when Lana stopped her "At least I'm not keeping a secret from Clark," she said.

Chloe turns and looked at Lana "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I know you're hiding a secret Chloe," Lana replied.

Chloe chuckles and shrugs her shoulder "I don't know what you're talking about because I'm not hiding any secret," she said and then left out the door.

Lex is in the Project Scion labs with Dr. Jansen, trying to find the missing liquid substance. After he leaves, the material slips out from hiding and attaches itself to a female lab technician.

**At the Kent's Place**

Clark meets with Lana at the barn and she tries to convince him she would never hurt him. She refuses to apologize to going to extremes to protect the person she loves and Clark notes she sounds like Lex. Lana notes that even Clark must have crossed a moral line to protect someone he loves. Clark says he is responsible for the situation, due to all the secrets he kept from her and now she can't trust him. Lana insists on living with the decisions that she's made and says that she needs to know he loves her no matter what. Clark doesn't reply instead he walk away leaving Lana standing there.

**At the Talon**

Lois was asleep when Chloe walk in. Quietly she walked over to couch and sat down. She opens up her laptop and watches the footage from Daily Planet camera. In the footage it shows Lois trying to defend Grant. Chloe's eye widen when she saw Lois tosses Lana with one hand "Oh my god," she muttered.

Suddenly, a noise startles Chloe. She looked up and around to see where the noise was coming from when she saw a shadow in room pass by very fast. She was about to get up when a hand stop her causing her to jump. She turns and saw Kara next to her.

"Gosh!, Kara you scared me," Chloe exhales and continues "Was that you making that noise?" she said.

Kara shook her head "No, I just got here," she replied, but then pause, looking at Chloe who was thinking the same thing. They both got up and went to check on Lois. Lois was still asleep when Chloe and Kara walk in. They slowly left and went back to couch.

"Someone was here," Chloe told Kara.

Kara looked around the place "Well whoever it was here is long gone, but I have feeling it'll be back," she said.

"In that case, I need to be precautious," Chloe said as she sit down on the couch "How was your trip Kara?"

Kara sat down on the couch "It was amazing and fun,' she said with a smile.

Chloe looked at her laptop and spoke "Glad you have fun".

'Did you find anything wrong with Lois?" Kara asked.

Chloe glances over at Kara "Yeah I found something that you should take a look at," she replied.

Kara moves over to look at the laptop screen. She was looking at the footage that Chloe was watching earlier. Her face was shock when she saw Lois tosses Lana across the room "That's impossible," she said, can't believe what she's seeing with her own eyes.

Chloe looked at Kara wondering what she was thinking "Do you think it's possible that Lois is carrying Kryptonian baby? She asked.

"We can't be sure, but I do know one thing sure is that Lois has power and it only appears when she and the baby are in danger," Kara replied.

Chloe was thinking when an idea occurs to her "I'm going to test one of my theories out," she said.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"I can't tell you, but I'll let you know if my theory is correct," Chloe told her.

Kara nodded and then got up "I should head back to the Kent's Place," she said and then super sped away.

On the Kent Farm at night, Clark was thinking about his mother when Kara comes back from surfing in Coast City with Jimmy, but didn't tell him that she was at the Talon. Clark told her that Lana went to visit her aunt when Kara asked where Lana was. She notices Clark doesn't looking happy "Clark, are you okay?" she said

Kara, do you ever think about your parents and it feels like they're... practically calling out to you? He asked her.

"Yeah I'm always thinking about my family. My mom and dad will always be with me. And so will Lara," she replied.

Clark sighs and looked at Kara "I feel like I know something about Jor-El, but my mother, she's always been a mystery to me," he told her

Kara smiles and touches Clark's shoulder "I have an idea. I will tell you everything you ever wanted to know about the incredible Lara-El... in the morning. Get some sleep, okay," she said.

Kara was about to leave upstairs when Clark stopped her "Have you talk to Lois lately?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's ok, don't worry Clark, Lois can take care herself," she replied and left before Clark can asked more question.

Clark has a feeling that Kara knows something that she's not telling him about. Every time he asked her, she would changes the subject and told him not to worry about it. He wants to talk to Chloe about it, but lots of things happen lately that he didn't have a chance to talk to her. Clark was still thinking when he hears a voice from the farm so he goes to check it out.

In the barn, Clark finds the voice coming from the blue crystal. He opens the box containing the crystal and hears his mother's voice clearly calling for help. He is suddenly transported to the Fortress of Solitude by the crystal. Jor-El warns him not to insert the crystal into the Fortress but Clark disobeys him saying that he can't turn his back on his mother. He puts the blue crystal into the console and the Fortress glows blue. Suddenly Lara appears and Clark walked toward her.

"Jor-El? Is that you?" Lara asked.

"I'm Kal-El," Clark told her.

Lara was surprised and happy to see him "Kal El?" she touches his face "My beautiful boy. You're a man," she said and embraces him with a smile on her face.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a shadowy figure is watching them unseen.

**At the Kent's Place**

In the morning, Clark takes his mother to the Kent Farm. She says that her last memory is of Krypton exploding around her. Kara comes in and sees Lara. Lara is excited and gives Kara a hug, as Kara realizes that Clark must have had the crystal all along. Lara warns that Zor-El's replica must be somewhere nearby. But Clark tells her since there are three of them and that they have nothing to fear. Lara notices that Kara's worried expression.

**At the Talon**

Lois was sitting on the couch bored waiting for Chloe to come back from the Daily Planet when she notice a small box on the table. She reaches for it and opens it. Inside was green kryptonite that Lois never seen before. Lois was about to touch when the rock glows making Lois's stomach sick. She touches her stomach and collapse the ground in pain. Chloe opens the door and quickly rushes over to Lois when she saw her cousin on the ground.

"LOIS!" Chloe helps Lois up "What's wrong?" she asked.

"That rock," Lois points to the green kryptonite "It's making me sick," she replied.

Chloe grabs the rock and tosses in back into the box "You weren't supposed to touch it, I was doing research on it," she said.

Chloe helps Lois sit down on the couch and went to get a cup of water for Lois. It turns out her theory was right, the baby is definitely Kryptonian. Now the question is how Lois is with a Kryptonian baby and who the father is?

**In the Kent barn**

Zor-El meets Kara and gives her a hug. Kara is upset and tells him that she knows he tried to kill his brother Jor-El. He tells Kara that he has changed for the better, and then orders her to go to the Fortress to wait for him. Kara begins to leave when Zor-El stopped her "Kara, you're not hiding anything from me, are you?" he asked.

Kara shook her head "No," she replied and then left.

Outside the barn, Kara was standing wondering if she should trust Zor-El. After all, he is her father, but something tells her that it's not right. She sighs and supersped away.

Zor-El then goes to LuthorCorp to find the vessel of Jor-El, Lionel Luthor. Zor-El orders Lionel to tell Clark and Lara that he should trust him. When Lionel refuses, Zor-El attacks him and is just about to kill Lionel when Clark shows up and punches him through the window, then Zor-El flies off. As Lionel is taken away by paramedics, he warns Clark about Zor-El's plans.

Zor-El was standing on top of building when his ear picks up a sound. His face wasn't a happy one.

**At the Queen Tower**

Clark takes his mother to Oliver's place where she'll be safe from Zor-El "Kara's standing guard at the farm. You should be safe here until I can locate Zor-El," he said.

Lara shook her head "I won't put you in any more danger, Kal-El. Let Zor-El come and find me. I have nothing to fear," she told him.

Clark walked up to Lara "Look. Ever since I found out I was adopted, all I could do was imagine what my real mother would be like. And now you're here. I don't want to lose you," he replied.

"You already lost me. Your real mother died with Jor-El," Lara pointed out.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Clark reassured her.

Lara smiles and said "The Kents have raised you well".

**At the Talon**

Chloe sat down on the couch next to Lois, giving the cup of water to Lois "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Much better now," Lois replied.

Chloe touches Lois's shoulder "Lois, you mind telling what's going on with you or what's bothering you lately," she said.

Lois sighs and looked at Chloe "I'm scared Chloe about this pregnancy," she looked at her stomach "It growing faster each day, I'm not sure this baby is human," she told her.

Chloe grabs Lois's hand and touches it "Lois, don't worry I'm here for you no matter what," she reassured her.

"Chloe, there is something I want to tell you," Lois said.

Chloe was ready to listen to what Lois has to say when it got interrupt whooshing sound. Lois and Chloe and saw a man in a strange outfit. Chloe got up "Can I help you," she said, trying to remain calm while trying to reach for the green kryptonite on the table. The man didn't' say anything instead he x-ray Lois's stomach "So Jor-El can outsmart me, but he's wrong," he said.

"Jor-El?" Chloe muttered, wondering who this man is was and how he knows Jor-El.

"Who are you?" Chloe demanded to know.

The man smirked and superpeed, grabbing Lois by her neck.

"LOIS!" Chloe shouted with a shock look on her face.

"The name is Zor-El," he said.

"LEAVE HER ALONE,"" Chloe said as she grabs the box containing the green kryptonite. Lois was wincing in pain while trying to get free.

"Go ahead and open the box," Zor-El tighten his grip on Lois "By the time you open it, I have already snap her neck," he told her.

Chloe drops the box "Just let's her go, she got nothing to do with this," she said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he replied and supersped away with Lois

"LOIS!" Chloe cried, grabbing her stuff and rushes out the door.

**At the Queen Tower**

Clark and Lara were still talking when Lana arrives and Clark introduces her to his mother. Clark told Lana to watch his mother while he goes out and look for Zor-El. Lara gives Clark Jor-El's blue victory ring. Clark puts it on before going outside where Zor-El confronts him, trying to sway him to his cause. Zor-El tells Clark that Kara told him where he was. Clark doesn't believe it and attacks Zor-El, but quickly realizes that the ring has stripped him of his power. Zor-El throws Clark down and explains that he had set up the blue crystal so that Clark would resurrect Lara, who would give him the ring. Clark can't remove the ring and remains powerless, but Zor-El spares his life on behalf of Lara.

Lara and Lana was drinking tea and talking when Zor-El enters to take Lara to the Fortress, tossing Lana aside. Clark comes to Lana's side and sees that his mother is gone.

**At the Daily Planet**

Chloe was at her computer looking at the footage that record from the Talon. She was searching for the man who took Lois. Clark arrived and asked for help.

"Sorry Clark, I'm kinda busy right now," she told him.

Clark explains to her what happened, which got her attention. She got up and looked him "Zor El?"

Clark nodded "Yeah that's his name," he said.

Chloe sighs "Well I guess I'm going to need your help also," She replied.

Clark looked at Chloe confused "Why?" Did he did something to you?" he asked/

"No, but he's has Lois," she replied with a serious look on her face.

Clark was shock when he heard that Zor-El took Lois, which pops up a question "Why would he take her?" he asked.

"He's crazy remember," she replied, trying to avoid answering Clark's question.

"I need you to give me a ride. I need to get this ring off my finger and go to the fortress," Clark told her.

Chloe chuckles "FYI, Clark, my Yaris gets awesome mileage, but I seriously doubt it'll get us all the way to the North Pole," she pointed out.

"How about to my barn?" was Clark replied.

**At the Fortress**

Kara was waiting and sees that Zor-El has come with Lara. Kara asks her father if he hurt Kal-El. Lara then offers herself, to save her son. Zor-El responds by programming the Fortress console with crystals to create an eclipse, planning to wipe out humanity. Kara tries to stop him by pulling out the blue crystal but she can't; Zor-El tells her that only Clark can pull the crystal out. He then walks over to the other side of Fortress.

Kara follows him and was shock to see Lois unconscious lying on an ice bed "Father what are you doing?"

"I'm erasing Jor-El work," he replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked with a confused look on her face.

"Don't you know Kara, she's carry a Kryptonian child and I will not allow it," he told her.

Kara grabs Zor-El's arm "NO! I won't let you hurt her," she exclaimed.

Zor-El tosses Kara. She landed in front of Lara. Lara helps Kara get up "Kara, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we got to stop my father, he's going to killed Lois," Kara explained

"Who's Lois?" Lara asked.

"I'll explain later, but we need stop my father first," Kara told Lara.

Lara and Kara walked over to Zor-El.

"Zor-El, STOP IT," Lara shouted.

Zor-El walked up to Lara. Kara rushes over to Lois to check on her.

"What will happen to my son?" she asked him.

"I'll go and bring him into the shelter of the fortress. But you must promise not one more word of protest, Lara. Or he will die with the rest of them," he warned her and supersped away.

Lara walked over to Kara and looked at Lois "Is she's alright?" she asked/

Kara nodded "Yeah she's ok, thanks to you Lara".

"Kara, I need to know what's going on," Lara said

**Back at the Farm**

Clark cannot get the ring off so he decides to go to the Fortress anyway. As he is about to leave, the sky grows dark as Zor-El's eclipse begins. Chloe arrived and tell the sky is not looking good at all and that there might be a way to get the ring off. Clark told her that he's going to fortress either with his abilities or without them. She grabs a box out her bag and told him he's going to need it. She even told him to bring Lois back safety.

**TBC: Review and let me know what you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**At the Fortress**

Lara finds a Kryptonian dagger in the Fortress. Kara apologizes, blaming herself that it's all her fault, but Lara told her it's not her fault. Lara notices that Lois was shaking so she went over to check on her "We need to get her out of here," she said.

"It's not going to be easy when my father is watching," Kara told her.

Lara checks on Lois "So Kal-El doesn't know?" She asked.

Kara shook her head "No, I didn't want to tell him until I was sure that baby is Kryptonian. It was only me and Chloe that know about this," she sighs "Now you and my father know," she said.

Lois coughs and opens her eyes for a bit "Kara?" she said in a weak voice.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Kara told her.

Lois notices a woman was holding her. She was smiling at her "You're going be okay Lois," Lara reassured her.

Lois gave a small smile at Lara and Kara and then fainted.

Lara touches Lois's head "She's too weak to move, we need to hide her some place where your father won't find her," she said.

Kara nodded and hides Lois somewhere safe in the fortress. She then went back to Lara and notices a weapon in Lara's tells Kara that Jor-El always kept one to protect his family. Lara plans on killing Zor-El but Kara decides she wants to do it, figuring that if he caught them he would be less likely to kill his own daughter. Zor-El returns and claims he can't find Clark, but Lara thinks he's lying. Zor-El looked around and notice something is missing "Where the woman?" he asked

Kara attacks Zor-El with the dagger but he easily stops her. Lara tries to help Kara but Zor-El hits her and starts to choke Kara.

Clark arrived with the green kryptonite in his hand weaken Zor-El . Kara broke free from Zor-El grip.

"Kara, get away," Clark told her.

Kara directs him to the blue crystal and Clark leaves Zor-El to stop the eclipse. Lara tells Clark to destroy the crystal but he doesn't to lose Lara again. Zor-el manages to knock the green kryptonite away and tries to attack Clark but Kara attacks him. Lara begs Clark to destroy the crystal and save Kara. She notes that even if he was able to defeat Zor-El without destroying the crystal, he would still have the ring on and be stripped of his powers preventing him from fulfilling his destiny on Earth. Zor El grabs Kara by throat, choking her.

"Save Kara," Lara told Clark

Clark looked at Kara and then Lara. He reluctantly agrees and destroys the crystal by smashing it against the Fortress console. Lara & Zor-El disappear; he looks around for Kara but she is gone too.

"KARA!" he called out to her.

Clark continues to look around when he saw Lois unconscious on the ground. He rushes over to check on her and relieve that she's okay. He picks up Lois in his arms and supersped out the fortress.

Kara wakes up on a rainy street in Detroit with no memory of who she is, and is taken in by the kindly owner of a small cafe.

**At the Talon**

Chloe was pacing around when she heard a knock at the door. She opens it and was shock to see Clark carrying Lois. "Lois?" she said.

She quickly moves aside to let Clark in. Clark gently put Lois down on the couch. Chloe rushes over to check on Lois "She's okay," she said with a smile.

Chloe gave Clark a hug "Thank you," she said.

Clark nodded and told her what happen. After that he left leaving Chloe alone with Lois.

**At the Luthor's Mansion**

Lex is talking with his experts about the eclipse when Grant comes in. Grant is upset at Lex for having cameras installed in his office to spy on him. Lex apologizes, and tells them that no one especially Lionel can know that Gabriel is actually Julian Luthor, his long-dead brother given up for adoption.

**At the Fortress**

Clark goes to the Fortress to confront Jor-El, but Jor-El claims that he wasn't responsible for Kara's disappearance. Jor-El is disappointed that Clark hasn't learned his lesson and is still defying his father's instructions. He warns that this defiance can't go without consequences. Clark looks worried as he is bathed in a bright light.

**Two Weeks Later**

Lois came out of the bathroom wiping her face with a towel. Chloe rushes over to Lois with a cup of water "Still vomiting?" she asked.

Lois nodded, took the cup of water from Chloe and sat down at the couch "I thought the vomiting would be over when my stomach is much bigger, but I guess I was wrong," she said and then a sip of the water.

"How are feeling, do you remember what happened?" Chloe asked.

"Not much, I remembered seeing this crazy man grabbing me and then it's all blank," Lois told Chloe.

Chloe touches Lois's shoulder "its okay if you don't remember anything after that, just get some rest," she said.

Lois sighs "Chloe, I saw this woman," Chloe looked at Lois confused and wondering if Lois is talking about Clark's biological mother. Lois continues speaking "I felt safe with her, but I guess I was dreaming".

Chloe smiles and asked "Did you know the woman name?"

Lois shook her head "No," she said.

"Then it's probably a dream you have," Chloe told her.

Lois nodded "You're probably right Chloe," she looked at stomach and then at Chloe "So any word from Clark yet?"

Chloe shook her head "No, not since he brought back to the Talon, he's in Minnesota for business" she said.

The truth is Chloe have been trying to call Clark, who has been missing for two weeks. She has been covering for him in his absence, explaining that he is in Minnesota, but she is starting to get worried

"Don't worry he'll be back, he usually does," Lois replied

Chloe chuckles and said "I have to agree with you on that

Chloe got up, grabbing her purse "Well I got to get to work on time, call me if anything comes up," she said, giving Lois a hug.

"Okay, take care Chloe," Lois replied.

Chloe nodded and left out the door. Lois went over to kitchen to get something to eat when a knock at the door got her attention. She sighs and said "Did you forget something Chloe?" Lois opens the door and was surprised to see Clark

"Clark?" Lois said.

Clark gave Lois a smile "I'm glad to see you're okay Lois," he replied.

Lois chuckles "When aren't I okay Smallville," she told him.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Lois nodded and moves aside to let Clark in "Yeah, did Chloe know you're back? She asked

"I'll drop by the Daily Planet later to talk to her," he told her as he walks in.

Once inside Lois asked "Is there something I can help you with?"

Clark looked at Lois "Yeah there is," he replied.

Lois folds her arms "I'm listening," she said, curious to know what Clark wants to tell her.

Clark sighs and sat down on the couch "I know something is bothering you lately that you're not telling me and I was hoping that you tell me," he said.

"It's nothing Clark, I just having gotten over my near death experience that's all," she said as if nothing is wrong with her, acting like every thing is normal.

Clark nodded and then told her that he's worry about Kara. Lois sat down next to Clark and touches his shoulder.

"Is Kara missing?" She asked.

Instead of replying, he nodded again.

"Don't worry Clark, Kara is okay and you will find her," Lois reassured him.

Clark puts one of his hands on Lois's hand that was on his shoulder "Thanks Lois".

Lois suddenly feel her heart beat fast when Clark move closer to her. Before she can react to what's about to happen, Clark kissed her on the lips. Lois eyes widen and instead of pushing him away, she responds back to the kiss. She felt Clark pull her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"_Oh my god, what's going on?" _Lois's mind said.

As realization hit Lois, she pushes Clark away and back away from him. Without saying a word, Lois grabs her bag and left out the door.

**At the Daily Planet**

Chloe was at her desk arranging her paper when Lois shows up "Chloe, we need to talk," she said.

"Lois, what are you doing her, aren't you suppose to be resting at the Talon?" Chloe asked, surprised to see Lois.

"About that," Lois began to said but got cut off by Chloe who told her that she's busy and then left. Lois sat down at Chloe's desk. She was confused and frustrated at what just happen between her and Clark. She decides to do something to take her mind off it so she looked through a stack paper that Chloe left. While looking through the papers, Lois hears a phone ringing. Despite the fact that it doesn't belong to her, she answers it and hears a mysterious caller tell her that Chloe has a bomb on her. If she doesn't stop ignoring him, Chloe will die.

**At the Kent's Place**

Clark suddenly reappears on the Kent Farm to find Lana in the barn. He reveals that he was unable to find Kara. Lana tells him she has decided to stop obsessing over Lex, but Clark says he wants to see what she's uncovered. She takes Clark to her secret room in the Isis Foundation, now filled with non-functioning surveillance equipment. Clark finds a folder on Project Scion and Lana shows him the vial filled with black liquid that she thought she destroyed when she wrecked his lab. Clark tells her that she couldn't have destroyed alien technology, so she decides to show him more.

**Meanwhile back at the Daily Planet**

Lois was attempting to warn Chloe about the bomb. This time, she tries to get a woman to deliver a manila envelope to Chloe which has the news written on the back. The woman hands the letter to Chloe, who tells Lois that Clark is back and she is leaving to go visit him. At this time, Lois receives a text message from Adrian, warning Lois not to tell Chloe anything. Chloe suspects that something is bothering Lois, but Lois doesn't say anything.

Jimmy and Chloe both get into an elevator and share and awkward moment. They recall a Christmas party last year, when Chloe was still dating Jimmy. Chloe turns the envelope over and receives Lois' warning message about the bomb. At this moment, the elevator suddenly brakes, trapping Chloe and Jimmy with the bomb.

Outside the Elevator, Lois notices the sign "Out of service" and was about to walk toward when a hand grabs her back reveal to Adrian who was holding a who is holding the detonator in his hand and demanding his story. In the elevator, Chloe empties her pocketbook to search for the bomb.

Lois made a deal to help Adrian if he release Chloe, but Adrian has another mission for Lois, which was to force Lex to confess what he's done. Chloe is trying to call Clark in the elevator, but Jimmy is annoyed that Chloe would call Clark before she would call 911. The cell phone breaks after Chloe drops it.

Grant and Lex walked in the office was surprised to seeing Lois sitting in chair waiting for them.

"Shouldn't you be having your hiatus," Grant asked.

"I guess my hiatus is on hold," Lois replied.

Adrian was communicating with her through her earpiece, telling Lois exactly what to do.

At the same time, Clark and Lana go to the Daily Planet wanted to find Chloe to help them with something.

.Lex claims he doesn't have anything to do with cloning and he denies knowing a man named Adrian. Adrian orders Lois to aim a gun at Grant to get Lex to confess. Lois begins ranting about Adrian's life story. Lex knocks her out and finds the hidden camera she was wearing. Shortly after, Adrian enters and tells Lex and Grant about more of his memories. Grant soon realizes that they have the exact same memories, even talking about their past experiences simultaneously. Adrian also says that they have the same DNA and history, only Adrian was a failed experiment and Grant was a successful one. In an outburst of anger, Lex shoots and kills Adrian, saying he was just a mistake. In his last seconds of life, Adrian presses the button on the bomb's detonator.

In a state of panic, Chloe and Jimmy bang on the elevator door, but no one can hear them. Thinking she is about to die, she confesses to Jimmy that she is a meteor freak. They share one last kiss before the bomb detonates. In the basement of the Daily Planet, Lana turns on Lois' computer screen and sees the email that Lois attempted to send Chloe, warning her about the bomb. Clark uses his super-hearing to locate the sound of the bomb, and then he runs to the staircase, soars to an upper floor and superspeeds to the rescue. He opens the elevator door and finds Chloe and Jimmy kissing before he throws the bomb off the building roof, where it explodes harmlessly. Chloe and Jimmy are stunned to find that they are unharmed with the elevator doors open and many people staring at them.

Lois wakes up and Lex tells her that Chloe is fine. She got up and says she will expose his project to the world. Lex retorts by telling Lois that she has no evidence, and he recently bought the Daily Planet. Since he is now Lois' boss, there is no way she can write the article. She opens the door and left out angry.

Chloe notices Lois left out angrily and called out to her when Jimmy grabs her arms asking if he can talk to her. They talk about what happened. He wishes Chloe trusted him more to tell him about her meteor infection, but Chloe just says she had trouble accepting herself. Chloe demonstrates her powers for him by healing a cut on his finger. Even though this was not a major injury, Chloe felt something different. Usually she would feel pain when she heals, but now she doesn't, which leave with confusion and more questions. Jimmy gave Chloe a hug and promises to keep Chloe's powers a secret.

**At the Talon**

Grant visits Lois at the Talon apartment. Contrary to her first impression, she is not fired, in fact, Lex requested that she stay. He even apologizes what happened earlier, which she told him that she forgot about it and not to worry much about it. He then left leaving Lois by herself.

**At the Kent's Place**

Chloe and Clark discuss the possibility of the Brain InterActive Construct's return. The Kryptonian code Clark wrote down was an error message that a system encounters when it can't boot up. Each time the code repeats, it learns from its mistakes and is getting closer to actually loading. Clark warns Chloe that the black fluid has evolved into technology willing to kill. Once Chloe leaves and Lana returns home, Clark and Lana share a warm moment embracing each other.

**Back at the Talon**

In the bathroom, Lois looked at herself in mirror. She suddenly has this weird feeling that something is not right.

"That person doesn't seem like Smalliville I know," she said out loud, thinking about what happened earlier in the Talon between Clark and her.

As if her instinct was right, an image sudden flash in front of her trying to tell her something.

"Clark," was the only word that Lois said before she's collapses on the floor and fainted

**TBC: REVIEW! What you think?**

**Any guesses on what the image flash is?  
>Don't worry it getting close to Clark knowing the truth. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Lois woke up with a headache and notices that she was in the bathroom on the floor "Gosh! This headache is killing me".

She got off the floor and look at herself in the mirror.

"That vision seems so real," she recalled about the vision she had earlier "Is Clark in trouble?"

Before she can get an answer, she heard Chloe's voice.

Lois got out the bathroom and saw Chloe and Jimmy "Chloe?"

"Hi," Chloe smiles and gave Lois a hug "Did we wake you?" she asked.

Lois shook her head "No, but I was hoping I can talk to you".

Chloe sat down on the couch "Of course you can, what is it Lois?

Lois went over and sat next to Chloe

"I guess I should go," Jimmy said and then left out the door.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Chloe asked.

"Did you saw Clark?" Lois asked.

Chloe nodded

"He's okay isn't he?" Lois asked.

"He's okay," Chloe begins to worried "What's going on?" she asked.

Lois wrinkles her eyebrows trying to figure things out when she realize something. She remembered that she kissed Clark before during the truth and dare game. This morning when she kissed Clark again, it totally different like it's a different Clark.

"_Oh my god, he's not Clark at all, which mean the real Clark is in trouble," _Lois's mind said.

"Lois?" Chloe's voice snapped her out from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Lois what's going on?" Chloe asked still have no idea to what's going on.

"Clark is in trouble," Lois managed to said.

Chloe's eyes widen "What?"

"I'll explain everything to you," Lois told Chloe.

Chloe simply nodded and Lois told everything to Chloe.

**At the Kent's Place, In the Morning**

Lana woke up and notices Clark was gone. She got up and went downstairs to see if Clark was in the kitchen, but he wasn't there either "Hmm I wonder where he went," she asked out loud.

Lana notices a piece of paper on table that saying "Going out, won't be back until dinner" and Clark name on it.

She smiles at letter and left upstairs to get dress for work.

**Luthor's Corp**

Grant Gabriel enters Lionel Luthor's office to talk about paternity. While Lionel looks through some documents Grant gave him, Grant explains his background and states that Lex warned him that he could be risking his life by seeing Lionel. However, Lionel doesn't seem to have a problem with Grant, and he decides to get to know him better.

**At the Isis Foundation**

Lana is going through police reports when Bizarro enters. He asked her if she got his message on her phone which she simply replied "Oh course". In her secret surveillance room, she shows him a report on another dead homeless man that has been killed and drained of all trace metals, resembling what happened to Casey Brock. Seven homeless men have been killed in the past two weeks. Bizarro suggests that the Brainiac must be regenerating, and Lana triangulates the attacks to find his possible home base, Suicide Slums.

Several homeless men are crowded around open fires, one of them being Milton Fine, Brainiac's human form. A metallic extension from his finger drains the trace metals from a rat.

"You've fallen far from your ivory tower, haven't you, Professor?" Bizarro makes a mocking remarked

Brainiac immediately recognizes him as the phantom "You're not Kal-El," he said.

Bizzaro Clark smiles and simply replied I'm the new-and-improved version.

"Don't fool yourself, phantom. You're nothing more than a failed lab experiment dressed up in a Kryptonian's body. Where is the boy scout?"

Bizarro Clark shrugged his shoulder "Not sure. His Martian friend took me prisoner. But I managed to escape. When I got back, Kent was gone. So, I thought I'd..."

"Step into his shoes," Brainiac finished Bizzaro Clark's sentence.

"You know what? They fit perfectly," Bizzaro Clark replied with a smile.

"Aren't you concerned how Kal-El will react when he comes home to find you in bed with his girlfriend?"

Bizzaro Clark chuckles "Ms Lang, please I don't care about her and beside if Kent was alive, he'd be back by now. Trust me -he's long gone.

"Hmm well...lucky you so you're not interest Kal-El's girlfriend," Brainiac walks around Bizarro Clark as if he were reading his mind "Lois Lane I presume?"

Bizarro Clark didn't say anything instead he has a smile on his face which confirms it for Brainiac.

"Oh. But there is one problem. The yellow sun," Brainiac looked at Bizarro "It turns my skin to stone. It's only a matter of time before someone figures out that I'm not Kent. I know how smart you are. I thought you could help" Bizarro said hoping that he would get what he wants.

"Hmm, try a good sunscreen - wide-brimmed hat, perhaps," Brainiac make a mocking remarked.

Bizarro went up in Brainiac's face "Kal-El nearly destroyed you. Help me, or I promise... I'll finish the job," he warned.

"I'm in no condition to help you. But... there is someone. A kryptonian. He came to earth years ago and stayed. His name is Dax-Ur - one of Krypton's greatest scientists. He'll know how to fix you," Brainiac told Bizarro.

How can I find him? Bizarro asked.

"Well, when Krypton traveled through a portal, they carried a beacon so they could be located - a small shield-shaped device, synchronized to their individual genetic code. Dax-Ur's fell into human hands. Find it, and you'll find him".

"Oh. Are you, uh... are you telling me the truth?" Bizzaro asked still not trusting Brainiac.

"Lying to you would be like lying to a mollusk. There's no point, beside I wonder how Kal-El will react when he find that you're interest in Ms Lane instead of Lana Lang?"

Bizarro Clark laughs and said "Oh you won't because if this doesn't check out, I'll shove you back into the test tube myself".

With that being said Bizzaro supersped away. Brainiac watches with a sinister grin on his face as Bizarro leaves to search for Dax-Ur's beacon.

**At the Daily Planet**

Chloe was on the phone with Lois "Don't worry we find Clark," she reassured.

She sat at her desk "Okay I keep an eye for the imposter and I'll call if I find something bye".

Chloe hung up at the same time Bizzaro appears "Chloe, I need your help".

Chloe jumps and turn around "Clark, you gave me a scared there," she said with a normal look on her face making sure he doesn't get suspicious because she unsure if he's Clark or not.

"Sorry Chloe, but I need you to help me find someone, a Kryptonian scientist," he told her.

Chloe smiles and chuckles "Another Kryptonian? Jeez, Clark, I'm starting to think that Earth was your home planet's top tourist destination. How'd you hear about this guy?"

"Jor-El told me," he simply replied.

Chloe knew that he was lying, but decided to go along with it "Look, Clark, usually, I'm right there to help, but right now, my hands are so full. And, uh, no offense, but Kryptonians aren't exactly low maintenance," she said.

"Chloe, the only way I'm gonna find this guy is to hunt down the tracking device. Now, there's a rumor that some people found it. thought the planet's archive might show a record" he told her.

Chloe put both of her hands on her desk "Clark, look around. Lex launched a torpedo through the hull of the Daily Planet, and I'm just barely hanging onto the lifeboat. Can't this wait," she said, hoping that he would leave.

" It will only take a second, Chloe. As soon as I find out who has this shield, I'll be out of your hair," Bizarro Clark: replied not giving up that easy.

"Shield? Don't you already have one of those? The Kryptonian S.O.S. from the time capsule? Remember - beauty pageant, gorgeous gold diggers?" Chloe told him

"Yeah," Bizarro Clark: replied

Chloe sighs and went over to the cabin to look for some papers. With her back turns to him she said "Clark, why don't you go home and just take a breather, and I'll call you later?"

"Where is it, Chloe? I'm sorry. I just really need to find it. I was hoping you could jog my memory. ," he asked hoping that she would tell him where it is.

"You never forget anything. Your mind's like a titanium trap," Chloe said, avoid to give him the answer he want.

Bizarro Clark was getting impatient that he forcefully grabs her arm, "Look, do you remember where I put the shield or not?" he asked in loud tone.

With that attitude, it confirm to Chloe that he definitely not Clark

"Sorry, Clark. I can't help you," was the only answer that Chloe gave him.

After that Bizarro Clark left.

**At the Talon**

Lois was pacing around uncomfortable waiting for Chloe's phone. After an hour of waiting, she decided that she not going sit around and not do anything. Lois grabs her jacket with her purse and left out the door to see if she can find Clark.

**At the Luthor's Mansion**

After seeing Grant's name on the LuthorCorp visitor log, Lex calls Lionel to meet him at the Luthor Mansion and warns him to keep his distance from Grant. Lionel states that Lex can't claim Grant as if he were a piece of property, but Lex infers that he knows Grant is a clone of Julian Luthor. Lionel is disgusted by Lex's actions.

**At the Kent's Place**

Chloe came in saw Lana "Lana?"

Lana was surprised to see Chloe "Chloe. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was actually looking for Clark. He came by the Daily Planet, and he was acting beyond weird. Have you noticed anything different about him recently?" Chloe told her.

"Yeah, I have. He's finally opened up and let me in. Chloe, he's more understanding than ever," Lana replied with a smile on her face.

Chloe sighs and said "Lana, he insisted that I help him find a Kryptonian shield that he already has. The Clark I know would never forget something like that".

"Well, maybe you don't know him as well as you think. After everything he's been through, I think he's just taking some time to focus on his own happiness. His priorities are different," Lana replied not happy with Chloe's answer.

"Well, his priorities may be different, but his personality is in a whole other universe. Lana, I've been a part of Clark's inner circle for a while now. I know when he's not himself," Chloe pointed out and received a glare from Lana.

"Chloe, maybe it's time for you to let go of him a little," Lana suggested.

Chloe become upset that Lana's words "I'm not hanging on. There's something wrong with him," she said trying to make Lana understand what's going on when Bizarro Clark walk in telling Chloe that he and Lana are planning on moving to Paris soon. Chloe is visibly upset. She knew that he probably using Lana but couldn't say it because she upset at Lana for not understanding. After an awkward silence, she leaves immediately slamming the door. Lana tells Bizarro about her conversation with Chloe, but he claims that he didn't forget about the shield; he just can't find it. Lana suggests that he go to the Fortress of Solitude to see if Kara took it there.

**Meanwhile**

Lois arrived at the Kent's place and saw Chloe storming out of the house angrily. She knew Chloe must have been in argument with Lana. Lois was about to go in and smack some senses into Lana when she notices Clark went out into the barn. Curiosity, Lois decides to follow him unnoticed.

**In the Barn**

Lois saw Clark was holding a device. She went up a little to get good view of it when she saw a light shine out of it. Everything in the room turns white.

**In the Fortress**

Lois found herself in a place of ice. She saw Clark standing there with her back turn to her. Quickly she hides behind on of the ice area so that Clark wouldn't notice her. Bizarro calls for Jor-El, who says the phantom is not welcome. Lois eyes widen when she realize where she is, she been here before and that person standing there is a phantom. Thinking he will find the shield eventually, Bizarro leaves the Fortress. Lois got out of her hiding and notices something was in an ice. It look like a person. She went up close to see what it is when her eyes widen "Clark?" she managed to say.

Lois touches the ice "Clark?" she called out to him, but got no answer from him.

"Clark, hang on I'm going to get out of there," she told him.

Lois looked around to find anything that can break the ice when she remembered Jor-El who she met before.

"JOR-El! I know you can hear me. Please release Clark, the phantom is out there pretending to be Clark. He needed to be stop. Clark is the only one that can stop it," she pleaded.

Lois doesn't know why she says those words, but something inside telling that it's the truth.

"Ms Lane, we meet again," Jor-El voice echoes.

Lois rubs her shoulders "Funny you should mention that, but I do recall get pregnant is not a great idea," she makes a remarking mock.

"You made a deal remembered?" Jor-El pointed out.

Lois puts her hands on her hips "I know I made a deal, but a least tell whose baby I'm carrying if it's that not too much to ask," she said.

"You'll find out soon enough when the time comes, Now I will release Clark" was Jor-El replied.

Lois sighs and decided not to ask anymore question since there a situation that needs to be handle "Fine, but one more thing before you transport me back, can you not erase my memory like you did last time because it left me confused. It has to take me a while to remember," she told him.

"Very well," was the last thing Lois heard from Jor-El before she vanishes out of the Fortress.

After Lois was gone, Jor-El releases Clark "The lost phantom has returned, Kal-El. You must defeat him," he told Clark.

Clark super speeds home and hugs Lana, relieved to find her unharmed. Lana is confused about why Clark is saying that he has been gone for weeks. She is in disbelief when Clark explains that she was with the phantom Clark. She tries to jog his memory, but eventually she realizes that she was in love with Bizarro. Bizarro uses his super hearing to hear Clark tell Lana that he needs to get her out of here.

**At the Suicide Slums**

Bizaro Clark went to see Brainiac "Change of plan. We have a problem," was the first thing he said to Brainiac.

"Having trouble finding your scientist?" Brainiac asked.

"No, the boy scout's back. The prodigal son of Krypton has returned. I need to kill him. When I get near green kryptonite, I drain him of his power," Bizarro Clark explained.

"That's not a problem. I'll do it" Brainiac replied.

Bizarro Clark smirked "Look at yourself, you can barely catch a rat," he said with sarcasm.

Brainiac sighs and said "I am the Brain InterActive Construct. No matter my form, my intellect remains formidable. Do not underestimate me. You should continue your search for Dax-Ur."

"Not before I get Lois away from Clark," Bizarro Clark told him.

Brainiac chuckles and said "Fall prey to human emotion as your counterpart, you open yourself up to the same weakness. Perhaps you two aren't so different after all".

"He's nothing like me," Bizarro Clark replied.

Brainiac looked at Bizarro "Oh I'm sorry I forget a small detail that you're different form Kal-El is that you love Ms Lane and Kal-El love Lana Lang" he said.

"Exactly because Lana Lang is just an information source when I need information and nothing more," Bizarro Clark replied.

"How certain do you think Ms Lane would fall for you?" Brainiac asked.

"It certainly none of your business beside I got my ways," Bizarro Clark replied.

Brainiac claps his hand together "Well, then strategy dictates that we divide and conquer. Once I divert Kal-El, you can fetch the young object of your affection."

Bizarro smiles "Well let's begin," he said.

**TBC: Review**

**Bizarro Clark definitely has a plan up his sleeves.**

**Will Clark stop Bizarro Clark?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**At the Talon**

Lois woke up and found herself back in the Talon. She got up; grab her purse when she heard a knock at the door. She opens and was surprised to see Clark "Clark?" she said/

Before she can react, she was pull into a hug

"Thank god, you're ok. I was worried about it," he told her.

She pats his back "I'm okay Clark, Chloe told you didn't she?"

He nodded "I need to get you to some place safe Lois".

"Why?" Lois asked with a confused look on her face.

Clark lets go of Lois and look at her "The Phantom is after you and I don't want that happen."

Lois's eyes widen "Me, but why me?"

Clark sighs "I don't how say this, but he's in love with you".

Lois chuckles "You're kidding right?" she asked.

When she notices the look on Clark, she realizes that he wasn't joking around. Lois suddenly realizes that it's the truth because she did see the imposter Clark and that he actually kissed her.

"Okay let's me grab my stuff," she replied

Lois went to grab her purse when she has this weird feeling that something was not right "Clark, let me call Chloe and then we can leave," she told him.

She grabs her cell phone and was about to call Chloe when she got knock unconscious from behind.

**At the LuthorCorp**

Clark visits Lionel to see if there is any way to defeat Bizarro for good. Lionel suggests that he use blue kryptonite, which will increase Bizarro's power exponentially so that his body won't be able to contain it. To find blue kryptonite, Clark must find Dax-Ur, who came to Earth a century ago and vanished. Not sure how to activate his beacon, Clark has Lionel explain that it is voice activated - he just has to say "Dax-Ur" and the shield will do the rest. After Clark leaves, "Lionel" gets into an elevator and morphs back into Milton Fine.

**At the Daily Planet**

Chloe was pacing around while on her cell phone. She was trying to call Lois, but got no answer. This was her fourth time calling Lois "C'mon Lois pick up," she said.

Clark arrived and went over to Chloe "Chloe, thank god you're okay," he told her.

Chloe notices Clark and closes her cell phone. She wasn't happy to see him

"Okay?" Chloe glares at Clark "I just found out you and Lana are leaving Smallville. I am nowhere near okay," she said

Clark shook his head "No, Chloe. That wasn't me. That was the phantom. I've been trapped in the fortress," he replied.

Chloe blinks her eyes "Ok that explain the bizarre behavior," Clark sighs "How do I know if you're Clark or not?" She asked as she begins to back away. Chloe was unsure whether she should trust him or not.

"Chloe, it's me. Now, look, I know how to destroy the phantom. I just need the Kryptonian shield in order to do it, but I can't find it anywhere," Clark explains trying to get Chloe to believe him.

Still not trusting Clark, Chloe kept her distance from him "That was what the other Clark was looking for," she pointed out.

Clark walk toward Chloe, but she back away "Chloe, look me in the eye," he said.

"Nice try. But from what I've heard, everything about the two of you is exactly the same, right down to your baby blues," Chloe replied.

Clark approaches up to Chloe "If I was the phantom, direct sunlight... would make my face change," He went into the sunlight to prove that he's Clark. "It's me," he said.

His face didn't change which was prove enough for Chloe.

Relieved, Chloe hugs him "Oh, my god. Thank god it's you," She sighs and continues "Your domineering double had me seriously worried," she said.

"I need to destroy him, but I can't do it without that shield," Clark told her.

"I think I can help," Chloe pull out an object that was wrapped neatly in a piece of blanket. She opens it and reveals it to be the shield "The way you were acting, I didn't know what would happen if you found this thing, so I went to the farm and I...kind of borrowed it," she explained and gave the shield to Clark.

Clark smiles "You saved me again, Chloe," he said.

"Please be careful, Clark. Kryptonians don't exactly roll out the welcome mat, and if this guy ditched his S.O.S., He may not want to be found," she replied with precautious.

"I don't have a choice. Stay back," Clark sighs and said "Dax-Ur."

After that Clark vanishes.

Chloe sigh "Good Luck," she replied.

Chloe tries to call Lois on the phone again, but not reply. Worried, Chloe grab her stuff and left the Daily Planet to head over to the Talon.

Brainiac wakes up and listens to the beacon, smiling. Clark finds himself transported to a rural area in Arizona where a man is fixing an antique car. At first, the man claims that he doesn't know who Dax-Ur is, but Clark seems to know that he is Dax-Ur and tosses him the beacon, introducing himself as Kal-El.

**At the Talon**

Chloe arrived and looked for Lois "Lois?" she called out her cousin.

She looked around and notices the place was empty "Lois!" she shouted.

Chloe tries to call Lois again when heard a ringtone. She looked around and notices a cell phone lying on the ground open. She picks up the cell phone "Lois," she replied when she realizes whose cell phone it is.

Chloe closes the cell phone and put in her purse and quickly left out the Talon. As she was walking to her car she suddenly realizes something "Oh my god," she said.

Chloe got in her car and dial Lana's number. She waited for an answer when she got one. She quickly spoke "Lana, where are you? We need to talk. Ok I'm on my way". After that Chloe hung and drove off to see Lana.

As Clark explains how he arrived on Earth, Dax-Ur's son and wife arrive with a bag lunch to share with Dax-Ur, who is now a mechanic. He wears a bracelet of blue kryptonite to remove his abilities so he can live as a human. Dax-Ur shares that he came to Earth as penitence after building Brainiac which he knew could be the destroyer of worlds. Clark is intrigued by Dax-Ur's choice to give up his powers and live as a human with a family, and Dax-Ur states that he has no regrets. Thinking Clark also wants to live as a human for love, Dax-Ur gives Clark blue kryptonite and Clark puts it in his lead box to shield him from the effects of the rock.

**Meanwhile**

Clark explains how he arrived on Earth, Dax-Ur's son and wife arrive with a bag lunch to share with Dax-Ur, who is now a mechanic. He wears a bracelet of blue kryptonite to remove his abilities so he can live as a human. Dax-Ur shares that he came to Earth as penitence after building Brainiac which he knew could be the destroyer of worlds. Clark is intrigued by Dax-Ur's choice to give up his powers and live as a human with a family, and Dax-Ur states that he has no regrets. Thinking Clark also wants to live as a human for love, Dax-Ur gives Clark blue kryptonite and Clark puts it in his lead box to shield him from the effects of the rock. He then super speeds back to Lana who was at the Queen Tower

**At the Queen Tower**

Lana was sitting at the couch when Chloe arrived.  
>"Chloe, I'm so sorry about what happened," She apologies.<p>

"Let's deal with the apology later, right now I want know if the phantom did show up here or not?" Chloe told Lana.

Lana shook her head "No why?" she asked.

Chloe sighs "That's not good," she said.

Lana notices Chloe was panicking and worried at the same time "Chloe, what's going on?" she asked.

Before Lana can get an answer, Clark shows up "Lana," he said.

"Clark," Lana replied.

"Chloe?" Clark said when he notices her in the room.

Chloe grabs Lana's arm to stop her from going over to Clark "Wait a minute, are you Clark?" she asked unsure if he's Clark or not.

Clark shows box with the blue kryptonite on it and then closes it. Lana rushes over and hugs Clark.

"Where is he?" Clark asked.

"He's not here," Lana replied.

Clark looked at Chloe and Lana confused "Wasn't he supposed to come after you Lana?"

"I think so," Lana replied who was also confused.

"I don't think he was after Lana," Chloe spoke up all of sudden causing Clark and Lana to look at her.

"What that supposed to mean?" Clark asked.

Lana walks over to Chloe and said "Chloe, What aren't you telling us?"

Chloe sighs and look at Lana and Clark "The Phantom took Lois," she replied and receive a shock expression on Clark and Lana face.

**TBC: Review! Uh Oh! The Bizarro Clark has Lois. Can Clark save her?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Chloe, why didn't you say anything earlier?" was the first thing Clark after Chloe told him and Lana about Lois getting kidnapped by Bizarro Clark. Clark was upset at Chloe not telling him and that it was all a diversion so Bizarro Clark can get to Lois.

"Clark, I was trying to, but you were busy getting the shield in order to find a way to stop the Phantom," Chloe explained.

"Now Lois is gone and we don't have a clue to where she is," Clark pointed and receives a glare from Chloe.

Chloe sighs "Look Clark, I just figure it out and I want to find Lois. Arguing is not helping," she said.

Clark knew Chloe is right so he decided to figure out where the Phantom might have taken Lois to.

When he heard about Lois being kidnapped, he was panicking and upset that he didn't know about it. If he knew about it sooner then he would have gotten to Lois before the Phantom did. He just hopes that Lois would safe.

**At a Warehouse**

Lois woke up and notices she was tied to a chair. Her hands were tied behind the chair. She was confused and didn't know where she was or how she got here. Lois was trying to get free, but couldn't it.

"Dammit!" she cursed under her breath.

Lois was struggling with the rope when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Clark walking in. She suddenly realizes that he wasn't Clark. He was the phantom that she saw talking to Jor-El in the fortress.

"What do you want me?" she asked.

He pulls out a chair in front of Lois and sat down "I'm not going to hurt you Lois".

"You can drop the act I heard that one before," Lois replied, not believing what Bizarro Clark said.

"Why would I hurt the woman I love," Bizarro Clark said.

Lois looked at Bizarro Clark with a shock expression.

"Lois, I love you and I would do anything for you," he told her.

Lois shook her head "No, you pretend to be Clark because you want to," Bizarro Clark cut Lois off

"No. Listen, the truth is when I first came to Smallville, the only thing that mattered was my own survival, but that all changed when I met you, you're important to me. No one not even Lana makes me feel that way" he explained.

Bizarro Clark touches Lois's face causing her to flinch "Please Lois, give me a chance to prove to you that I telling the truth and that I really love you," he pleaded.

Lois didn't want to hear anymore because she knew that he's imposter and that she trying to clear her mind to think of a way to escape.

"I'm much better than Clark ever was. I will never leave you behind. Beside I know something that Clark would never know".

Lois smirked "And what would that be?" she asked trying to act normal to hide her fear.

Bizarro Clark smiles "You're pregnant," he simply replied.

**Back at the Queen Tower**

Chloe was on her laptop while Clark was pacing around. He was worry about Lois and blames himself for being so stupid and not knowing that Bizarro Clark was after Lois the entire time. Lana was sitting next to Chloe. It has been two hours that Chloe was on the laptop trying to search for Lois.

Lana notices that Chloe was worried. She puts a hand on Chloe's shoulder "Don't worry Chloe we will find her".

Chloe didn't say anything instead she continues searching when something pop up on the screen "Got it!" she exclaimed.

Clark rushes over to Chloe "Where is he?"

Chloe shows Clark the location "He got Lois at this location".

Clark nodded and was about to leave when Lana stop him "Clark?"

Lana went over and hugs him "Be careful," she said.

Clark let's go of Lana and nodded. He looked at Chloe who gave him a "Be careful and bring Lois back safely" looks.

Clark then super speed away.

**At the Warehouse**

Lois chuckles "You know that's not true," she lied.

"It's the truth Lois because I can hear another heartbeat beside Clark doesn't love. If he did, he would have told you his secret" he told her.

"_What secret, does it have something to do with Jor-El.?" _Lois thinks to herself. She had heard Jor-El mentions Kal-El when he was talking to the Phantom. It got her wondering who's Kal-El.

Lois was silent after that, but then she spoke "So are you saying I changes you life around".

Bizarro Clark nodded "All that matter in my life is you".

Lois has never heard anyone say that about her, but she knew that she shouldn't let emotion get the best of her. She knew that if she doesn't accept then he would probably hurt her friends "If I give you a chance, you won't hurt anymore people would you?"

"I would changes for you Lois and become good," he replied.

For the sake of others, Lois nodded and said "Okay".

Bizarro Clark smiles and kissed Lois on the lips.

An air whooshes in and tosses Bizarro Clark across the room.

Lois look up and notices a man standing in front of her "You're coming with me," he said.

Before the man can make a move, he got tosses by Bizarro Clark. Bizarro Clark untie Lois "I'm going to get you out of here," he told her.

Lois nodded. Bizarro Clark carries her in his arms and super speed away.

**Outside **

Bizarro Clark puts Lois safely down on the ground "Are you okay?" she asked.

Lois nodded

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Brainiac, I don't know why he's after you," he told her.

"Then we better get going," she told him.

He nodded and was about to leave with Lois when Clark show up.

Lois! Get away from him," he told her.

Bizarro Clark held Lois in his arms "She's with me Clark so leave," he said.

"Let's her go, I'm not leaving without her," Clark replied.

Bizarro Clark chuckles "I don't get it, you already have Lana Lang, but why do you care about Lois".

Lois and Clark looked at each other. Clark was determining to get Lois back no matter what.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! SO LET"S LOIS GO," Clark shouted.

Bizarro Clark smiles "Of course it my business because I'm in love with Lois, " His face suddenly turn serious when he realizes something "Wait a sec, do you have feeling for Lois because if you do it not going to happen when I'm around".

Lois looked at Clark wondering if it's true.

"You won't be here long enough," Clark replied.

Bizarro Clark smiles "You see Clark I know something that you don't know and you will never know about".

Clark looked at Lois wondering what it is that he doesn't know is. A hand grabs the box containing the blue kryptonite.

"Since you won't be here long enough, I'll let you know," Bizarro Clark said.

Lois closes her eyes knowing that Bizarro Clark would tell Clark her secret.

Bizarro Clark was about to say it when he felt someone stabbing him in the chest. He looked down and saw Blue Kryptonite. He turns and saw Lana. Lana begins to back away from him pulling Lois with her. Bizarro Clark kneels down on the ground grunting in pain and looked at Lois.

"Lois?" Lois looked at him. "I love you," he told and then he exploded.

Clark went over to Lois "It's okay, Lois. He's gone," he assured her.

"Lois, are you okay?" Lana asked.

Lois nodded and fainted. Luckily, Clark catches her before she hit the ground.

"We need to get her out of here," Lana said.

Clark nodded and carried Lois away with Lana following him. Unknown to them, Brainiac saw the whole thing and walk away.

Brainiac walks up to Dax-Ur and tells him that he needs his mind to fix himself. Dax-Ur refuses and tries to take off his blue kryptonite bracelet to restore his powers. Brainiac grabs him and drains his mind of the information he needs.

**At the Talon**

Chloe was pacing around waiting when a knock at the door startles her. She opens the door and was relieves to see Clark carrying Lois in his arms and Lana with him.

She opens the door wide to let them in. Clark lay Lois in the bed and put a blanket on her.

Chloe checks on her "She's going to be fine," she told Clark and Lana.

Clark nodded and decided to leave home. Clark and Lana say their goodbye to Chloe and headed out the door. Clark did take one glance at Lois and then left.

**Meanwhile**

Lionel and Grant are just finishing a long and enjoyable steak dinner. Suddenly, they are approached by a mugger and even though they surrender their wallets, the mugger shoots Grant three times in the chest and once in the back. The assailant walks away, texting Lex Luthor the phrase "_job done_". Lex is calmly playing pool alone, but then drops his phone and walks onto the balcony during a thunderstorm, screaming in anguish as he is soaked by the rain.

The same thunderstorm is drenching the Kent Farm as Clark looks contemplatively out the window, avoiding Lana's looks. Finally she reaches out tentatively to touch his arm and he looks at her, while she looks at him with imploring eyes. They go to bed together, where Clark stays on his side of the bed as Lana crosses her arms on hers. They do not touch or speak. Clark couldn't seem to get what happen out of his mind especially the question "What did Bizarro Clark know about Lois that he doesn't know?" With that question, he determines to find out what it is.

**TBC: Review!**

**It getting close to Clark knowing Lois is pregnant.**

**Next Chapter Lois will find out who the father of her child.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow I saw some awesome review. Thanks for reviews. Here is the next chapter. It's kinda long. Enjoy! Remember to reviews.**

**Chapter Eleven**

After the incident with the Bizarro Clark, Lois has been ignoring Clark and decided to return back to work at the Daily Planet. Although she was still pregnant, she wants to do something to take her mind off about what happened. Chloe still help Lois wear clothes to hide from everyone that she's pregnant. It was only temporary because each day, the life inside is growing. Soon enough everyone will figure out from just looking at stomach that she's pregnant.

**At Dailey Planet during the night**

Chloe was working late at the Daily Planet intercepting a file and communicating with someone with an earpiece "Got it. I just intercepted the file," she chuckles "Yeah; of course I deleted any trace of it. This isn't the first time I've done something like this. I'll see you in a few". Chloe did called Lois earlier to let her know that she's be coming back to Talon late and not to wait up for her.

Just as she burns the information onto a disc, a mysterious blonde woman appears, wearing a leather outfit and fishnet tights.

"Somebody's after me!" Chloe said into her ear piece as she continues to run.

The mysterious blonde woman chases Chloe down trying to obtain the disc, throwing daggers at her. Chloe escapes into the elevator and runs out onto the roof, calling for her rescuer "The roof! Come on! Isn't this when you're supposed to swoop in and save me?"

The woman catches up with her and kicks her legs out from underneath her. Chloe falls hard just as her rescuer arrives: Green Arrow. He and the woman fight and he pins her to the wall with an arrow. She emits a low, booming scream that dissolves his arrows. He goes to check on Chloe as the woman gets away by rappelling down the building. Green Arrow took off his glasses and look at Chloe "We were barely introduced," he said.

They look on in shock and amazement.

**At the Kent's Place**

It's morning on the Kent Farm and Clark and Lana are unsuccessfully trying to avoid each other in the kitchen. They exchange awkward glances and barely speak. Lana looks annoyed as she leaves for the day.

**At the Daily Planet**

Lois is at work trying to get some work done "So far so good," she muttered.

She rushes over to elevator before closes and gets into the elevator with Dinah Lance, who is a conservative talk show host. They trade insults back and forth until Dinah gives her a copy of the Planet, which mentions that Oliver Queen has returned to Metropolis. Dinah looks pleased as Lois looks shocked.

Chloe is looking at mug shots trying to identify her attacker when Clark appears.

"Looking for a new hairdo?"

Chloe chuckles "Let me guess -ham and swiss?"

He has brought her lunch for the third time that week, even though she doesn't really like ham and Swiss.

"Your favorite," he replied.

"No, actually, not at all, which I think I've mentioned three times this week, but thanks anyway," she told him.

Clark admits that he's been visiting because he can't stand hanging around his farm analyzing his relationship with Lana. He complains about how Lana lived with Bizarro for over a month without knowing it wasn't him.

"Well, she isn't exactly the same girl you used to trip all over in high school, either. Beside it was her, he was after. It was Lois that after and in love with it," Chloe pointed.

Clark turns his back facing Chloe "I don't want to talk about this anymore". He was uncomfortable hearing about Bizarro Clark in love with Lois.

Speaking of Lois, he hasn't seen her lately. It's like she was avoiding him. He tries to call her to talk about what happened, but it would always take him to her voice mail.

Chloe chuckles "Right. I'm sorry I brought it up".

"Any luck locating the Brain InterActive Construct?" Clark asked changing the subject.

"Not since you asked me yesterday," Chloe replied as she walked back to her desk.

As Clark follows Chloe, he notices the large scratch on her face. He looks worried

"What happened to your face?"

Chloe turns around with a surprised look "First of all, did you seriously not notice this until just now? Don't worry, Clark. I'm fine".

"Chloe?" Clark said in a serious tone.

"All right, I've sort of been doing this sidekick side job for Oliver,"

"What?"

"Look, Clark, a girl has got to pay her bills. And, I mean, let's face it - you kind of fill my pro-bono quota"

Clark is upset that Chloe is putting herself in danger and she admits that she was chased by a "ninja lady" and that it's was really smokin' cool.

**At the Queen Tower**

Clark storms into Queen Tower and yells at Oliver for putting Chloe's life in danger.

"You put Chloe in danger!"

"So, I take it we're skipping over the whole "Hello, good to see you again," part of the conversation?"

"If you and your crew want to go out there and put your own lives on the line, that's fine. Go ahead! But not Chloe! Smart doesn't help when someone's trying to attack you on a rooftop!"

"First of all, I don't think our leather-fetish mystery woman was trying to kill Chloe."

"She shouldn't have been in danger at all."

Oliver starting to get upset and annoy with Clark attitude

"Secondly, Chloe's in danger like every other week with you by her side, Clark."

:No, you're the one who goes into things without giving it a second thought. Why don't you try to think about someone other than yourself for once?" Clark argued back not backing down,

"I'm selfish? Oliver points at his chest with his finger "You know, some of us sacrifice being with the people that we really care about so that we can go make a difference. What do you do? You sit around in domestic bliss, curled up on a couch while a world of trouble spins outside your door!" He retorted.

Clark is chastised and cools down. He asks Oliver about the blonde woman and Oliver explains that she has a shriek that muffles noise. He says the file belonged to Lex, so he believes the woman is working for him.

Indeed, the woman is waiting for Lex in his library. He pays her for the disc and she tells Lex she encountered Green Arrow. Lex tells her that him and his band have been breaking into his company warehouses and deserve to go to jail. He offers her more money if she can bring him to Lex.

**ISIS Foundation**

Lionel goes to the Isis Foundation to ask Lana if she knows anything about Lex's involvement in the murder of Grant Gabriel. Lana isn't interested in helping him incriminate Lex and Lionel reveals that he is aware that Casey Brock died in Lana's care and questions why she told the phantom all about it but hasn't told Clark any of this.

Meanwhile Dinah sneaks into the basement offices and picks the lock on Chloe's desk. She turns on her cell phone and discovers that her last call was to Oliver Queen.

**ISIS Foundation**

Lana is reviewing her surveillance tapes on Lex when Clark arrives at the Foundation. He tentatively asks if she has seen the blonde woman on any of her footage and Lana muses that two people have asked for her footage on Lex. She tells him that she hasn't seen the woman and as Clark turns to go, she tells him what happened to Casey Brock. Clark is angry that she's only revealing this because Lionel threatened her and Lana admits that it was easier telling the phantom things because he was more affectionate and understanding. Clark is still upset that Lana didn't notice the difference. She and Clark argue because she feels he holds her to impossible standards, while Clark feels like she wants him to be someone else

**At the Queen Tower**

Lois goes to Queen Tower to confront Oliver.

"Lois?" He doesn't seem surprised to see her.

Oliver: Lois.

Lois sighs "This is gonna be harder than I thought," She walked up to him and slaps him across the face "That's for breaking my heart."

Oliver touches his face "Really? 'Cause it felt like it was for not calling when I got back into town."

"Oh, that one will come when you least expect it. Would you put a shirt on or something?"

Oliver tells her he prepared dinner for her because he knew she'd come. He says he missed her and holds her close. Lois tries to resist but Oliver tells her that she was all he thought about. As they are kissing, Lois sees a blonde woman standing on the balcony. Oliver pushes her to safety but the woman issues a scream that shatters all the glass in the apartment. Oliver is knocked out and Lois sees his Green Arrow gear hanging behind a wall. She realizes what it means just as the woman knocks her unconscious. She ties them up back-to-back. Oliver and Lois woke up.

Lois?

Lois is indignant and angry that Oliver never told her about his secret life "Oh, don't even think of looking at me right now. So, in all those nights together, somewhere between brushing teeth and spooning in the sheets, you didn't think that it might be a good time to mention that you prowled the streets with green leather and a compound bow?"

"Well, I don't usually bring the compound bow," he pointed out.

Lois scoffed "Oh, so, now he's a funny hero. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were Green Arrow!"

"Hard to imagine why when you're taking it so well"

"You think the lacerating ropes and platinum fembot might have something to do with my lack of empathy? So, what? Little Ollie got beaned with a dodge ball in P.E. and decided to play William Tell? Whoa. Wait a second. I kissed Green Arrow last year when you were standing there with me in the alley."

"Yeah, I remember that with precise detail," Oliver recalled.

"I can't believe you! You, who were supposedly my boyfriend, arranged for me to be lip-locked with some wannabe hero!," Lois continues to rant, but her ranting is cut short by another blow from the woman.

Lois?

"Ugh. How do you put up with that?" Dinah said.

Oliver tries to discern why the woman is after him and she reveals that she is working to end his "terrorism". Oliver realizes that she is mistaken and tries to explain that he doesn't hurt people and Lex's factories aren't benign. She doesn't believe him and calls Lex on her phone. She tells him that she'll deliver the goods after the money transfer goes through.

**At the Daily Planet**

Clark goes back to the Planet to apologize to Chloe for yelling at her. Chloe tells him that she can't find anything about the woman who attacked her and Clark reveals that Lana actually picked up a transfer from Lex by hacking into LuthorCorp's servers. Chloe then realizes that the woman used the same strategy to intercept her information. They look up who accessed the Planet's servers and the only name that comes up is Dinah Lance. Clark dismisses her because she's not blonde, but Chloe uses the computer to change her appearance, which matches Chloe's attacker. Clark and Chloe decide to call her "Black Canary". She hacks into Dinah's access and they discover that she has a transfer in progress. They stop it to draw her out. Black Canary appears shortly afterward and Clark also tries to explain that Green Arrow is a good guy and Lex is deceiving her. She reveals that she knows Oliver Queen is Green Arrow and refuses to tell him where Oliver is. She tries to kick Clark but slides across the floor. They fight until she emits a scream that incapacitates Clark, causing his ears to bleed.

Lana is waiting for Lionel in his office. She tells him that she isn't looking for evidence against Lex and says she told Clark everything and intends to do so in the future. Lionel questions the part of Lana that wanted to bring Lex to justice at all costs, but Lana claims that Clark pulled back from that. Lionel doesn't believe that Lana has anybody's best interest at heart but Lana believes Lex can destroy anyone, including Lionel.

**At the Queen Tower**

Clark and Chloe find Lois alone, still tied up, at Queen Tower. The floor is still covered in glass. Lois was surprised to see Clark at the same time he was also surprised to see her.

Clark went over and untied her "Lois, what happened?"

"This crazy woman attacked us," she told him.

"You're alright Lois," Chloe asked, notice some minor bruise.

"Why did some woman attack you and Oliver?" Clark asked.

Chloe was looking around when Lois grab her by arm and turn her away looking toward the window "Hey! Isn't the view spectacular? I never really noticed it before without the - all the glass in the way"

"The view?" Clark said, sensing something wrong with Lois.

Chloe figures out that Lois knows Oliver is Green Arrow.

Lois tries to act normal as if she didn't know anything "I know. Can you believe this guy? A hydraulic walk-in closet. You're not gonna find that in the Sharper Image catalog. Must be laundry day. I mean, who picks archery as a hobby? That's embarrassing. I'd keep my quiver in the closet, too"

"Lois, where is Oliver?" Clark asked.

Lois shook her head "I don't know. She knocked me out, and when I came to, they were both gone".

Black Canary meets Lex in the library and tells him that she has doubts that Green Arrow is evil. She has learned that Lex's companies were not legit and realized that Lex never intended to hand him over to the police. Lex shoots her in the shoulder, demanding to know where Green Arrow is. Green Arrow appears and the two have an intense battle. Clark arrives in the middle of it and is able to knock away Lex's bullets and speed Black Canary out of the confrontation, thus, defeating her and knocking her out unconscious. Lex is left stabbed by one of her daggers and Green Arrow calmly exits.

**At Queen Tower**

Oliver is trying to clean up the mess in his loft. He was staring at a picture at his family when Lois comes to visit.

"Oliver? Slash Green Arrow. Any other hyphenates I need to know about?" she spoke as he walked up to him.

Oliver looked up at Lois "No, that was pretty much the biggie. I'm sorry. I never meant to hide who I was from you. I just…"

Lois cut him off "no. It's okay. I get it. You were just trying to protect me".

"Yeah," Oliver said, surprised that Lois understands.

Lois chuckles "And I got to say, it clears up a lot. It never did make sense how you could blow off a hottie like me"

Oliver chuckles and smiles "Right. That's true. Um... well, now that you know... I'm really hoping that, um... I know my job takes me out of town a lot, but, um... on the weekends, there - there's a - available... I'm asking you. Please give us another chance. I can make this work".

Lois smiles and looked down, finding hard to say what she wants to say "I can't. You know me and my big mouth. I can never keep a secret".

Oliver knew something is wrong was with Lois that she's not telling him about "I don't believe that".

"I've never been good at long-distance relationships," she continues

Oliver shook his head C'mon, Lois"

Lois sighs "Okay," Her voice breaking "Maybe I'm selfish here... ...but I don't want to wonder where you are every night" She exhales sharply trying to hold the tears back " I don't think I'd be good at the whole dual-identity thing. I... I can't. I can't share you with the rest of the world".

She knew saying those word would hurt Oliver, but with her situation she has to.

"I'm sorry Oliver," She gave him a hug and begins to leave.

"Lois!" Oliver called out to her. She stopped but didn't turn around "You know I'm here as friend if you need helps with anything".

She slightly nodded, touching her stomach and continue walking into the elevator. Inside, she turns and looked at him with tears in eyes, shaking her head as the elevator door closes.

**At the Talon**

Later that night, Clark goes to visit Lois. He knocks on the door before entering while opening it.

"Enter at your own caloric risk," Lois said when she saw him.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Aside from the metaphor, I was hoping rocky road would help, but nothing, nada. Not even a dent. You know, I thought I would get over Ollie, and if that didn't end badly enough..." Lois sighs "...The moment I was with Ollie again, all those feelings just came rushing right back up".

"Maybe it can still work between you two," Clark said.

Lois sighs and walked over to the kitchen "You don't know Ollie like I do. There are parts of him you've never seen".

"That's a given," Clark replied

"I mean, sides of him," she told, trying not be mean.

Lois turns and looked at Clark confused wondering why she is talking, but she don't want to think about it. Right now, she just wants someone to talk to. She sighs and continues "He's got this one side that I'm not sure I can live with".

"How would you know if you don't give it a chance?" he asked.

"We're not you and Lana. We're not the perfect couple. We are not destined for each other," Lois pointed out.

Clark sighs and notices some was wrong and that it's really hurting her "Lois, this isn't like you. Normally, when things get challenging, that's when you get interested".

"This is different. My dad was a general," Lois chuckles "And he cared about me. But I learned really early that his role in the world was a lot more important than being a father. And you know what? For good reasons, and Ollie's life is demanding, too," she explained.

"Lois, just because someone's life has great responsibility doesn't mean your life has to take second place," he comfort her.

Of course it does, Clark," Lois's Voice breaking "Can you imagine what it would be like to look into somebody's eyes and know that their destiny is so much greater than yours that you will never compete? You will always be left behind," she said as tears form in her eyes.

Clark is saddened for Lois "That would be hard for anyone, but…"

Lois cut him off, bursting into tears "No, I can't be left behind one more time. You know, where Ollie's life is going, there's not room for me in it, and I know he'd never admit that, so... ...I had to. I just, um... I can't face heartbreak down the road".

She begins to cry and Clark offers a comforting hug.

Lois slightly chuckles "Besides, you know, why settle for hot, rich, and famous when I can hang out with you?"

Clark smiles as hear what Lois said. At first, he came to Talon to talk to Lois about Bizarro Clark, but seeing her like this he decides that he would talk to her when she's feeling better.

Lois was smiling, but quickly turns into a serious concern.

After that Clark meets Oliver on the roof of the Planet. They have been summoned by Dinah, who apologizes. She declares that she will stick to her day job and Oliver offers her a position on his hero team. She appears to consider it and they leave together.

Clark arrives home to find Lana packing. She says she is going to stay with Chloe for a few days. Just as she is walking out, Clark blurts that he stole a Lamborghini once. He tells her he's far from perfect and Lana says she is still committed to them, but she doubts that Clark thinks they will end up together. Clark admits that he doesn't know the future, but wants them to be able to trust each other again.

**Meanwhile Back at the Talon**

Chloe arrived back and saw Lois sitting at the couch lost in her own thoughts

"Lois?"

Lois turns and saw Chloe "Chloe?"

Chloe sat next to Lois "Lois, what wrong?"

"I have this feeling…," Lois hesitated for a moment wondering if she should tell Chloe.

"Lois, you can tell me anything".

"I have this feeling I might know who the father of my child," Lois told her.

Chloe's eyes widen "Who?"

"I can tell you unless I have a confirmation that my instinct is right. For that to happen, I need your help Chloe," Lois said unsure of her instinct.

"I'm willing to help you Lois, but I need to know more information," Chloe replied.

Lois sighs "Do you think get a DNA test for my baby and father of the baby?" she asked.

"I'll see what I can do but why?" Chloe confused at what Lois was trying to say.

"I need you get Clark's DNA".

Chloe has surprised look on her face "Clark? Why?" Chloe eyes widen when she realize what Lois is saying "Wait! You think Clark is the father of the baby".

Lois nodded. Even though Chloe didn't admitted, she's also has the same thoughts that Clark might be the father of Lois's child.

"Ok I'm in," Chloe finally agreed "But we are going to need help from a friend of mine. He's the only person that can be able to get Clark's DNA for you".

"Who?" Lois asked curiosity to know who person was.

Chloe replied with only two word of the person leaving Lois speechless.

**TBC: Any guess? Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to say thanks to all of you that review. It made me wants to write and update more. Here is the next chapter. It a long chapter so enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Even though Chloe didn't admitted, she's also has the same thoughts that Clark might be the father of Lois's child.

"Ok I'm in," Chloe finally agreed "But we are going to need help from a friend of mine. He's the only person that can be able to get Clark's DNA for you".

"Who?" Lois asked curiosity to know who person was.

"Green Arrow," Chloe replied.

"Oliver Queen?" Lois shook her head "No, no I don't think it's a good idea".

"Lois, I know that you don't want Oliver to be involve, but he the only person who can get Clark's DNA. Plus he knows a doctor that can help you," Chloe pointed out.

Lois knew Chloe was right, but at the same time she confused and trying to figure out what to do.

"Fine I'll go talk to Oliver," Lois finally agreed after a few minute of thinking.

"For now, you should get some rest," Chloe suggested.

Lois nodded and got up "I'm going to get some sleep and deal with this tomorrow".

After Lois left, Chloe opens her laptop and starts on her work. She put one of her hand under her chin thinking. She couldn't seem to get Lois's situation out her mind.

Chloe was worried that Lois might be close to finding out Clark's secret. Knowing that it Lois's child could possibly be Clark, it make the situation harder.

"_How would Clark react when he finds out about Lois situation?" _was the question that was bugging Chloe.

Right Clark is with Lana and if Clark know, how would it affect his relationship with Lana.

Chloe closes her laptop and lean against the couch. She was frustrated and didn't know what to do because she knew that she couldn't hide much longer from Clark as Lois pregnancy is increasing everyday.

**In the middle of the night**

Lois was tossing in her sleep.

A quickly dream show Kara's face, where she is, and that she's in trouble.

Lois opens her eyes and shot up in bed, panicking. She sighs wiping her face with her hand.

"Was that real?" she muttered.

She looked around and notices that Chloe is asleep.

Lois got up, went over to couch and sat down. She was thinking about the dream vision wondering if it was real and what it was trying to tell her.

As she can recall, her last vision she had was real about Clark in trouble. So trusting her instinct, she decided to go find Kara.

**In Detroit, Rainy Night**

During a stormy night in Detroit, Lois Lane is pursuing Lex Luthor, who was looking for Kara Kent. Lois knew Lex is not up to good so she rather go search Kara before he does. Since Lex attached a GPS device to Kara, he knows she is within 100 yards. After Lois leaves to go look for her, Lex picks up Kara's cuff bracelet. Meanwhile, Lois finds Kara locked behind a fence by a guy named Jacob Finley.

"Kara, are you okay?" Kara turns and looked at Lois confused

"You know me, you know who I am?" she asked

"You don't remember do you?" Lois realized Kara doesn't remember.

Kara told Lois that Finley lock her here to protect her and then ask Lois to get her out of there.

Lois tries to find something to pick the lock, but she turns around and Finley points a gun at her.

"This is not of your business," he warned.

"Finely, put the gun down," Kara said.

Lex arrives at the scene and points a gun at Finley in order to have him let go of Lois. As Lois breaks free of Finley's grasp, he and Lex shoot each other. Finley is wounded in his left shoulder. Lex is shot right between his eyes.

"LEX!" Kara shouted.

Finley locks Lois behind the fence with Kara, saying he will get them some money and then figure out what to do with Lois. Kara unties Lois's hands "You okay?"

"Sure. What's not to regret about waking up this morning?" Lois replied.

"You called me Kara," Kara brought it up

Lois nodded "Kara Kent. I'm your cousin's friend Lois, whose jeans you've borrowed on more than one occasion," she explained.

"Right, Lois," Kara seems to understand and trust what Lois said.

"Look I know you've got amnesia. You must if you think your type is jailhouse chic. What's going on?"

Kara explains to Lois that she got amnesia about a month ago. She wandered into a diner and met a waitress who gave her a job and a place to stay. Finley, who is a busboy, seemed very nice to her and she had no idea he that could snap so easily.

"Seems like Finley wants more than a sister," Lois said with sarcasm.

Kara looked down and then at Lois "He was usually so nice. I had no idea he could just snap. I can't believe Lex is dead".

Lois sighs "Well, he is. And if we don't find a way out of here, we're next".

Lois winces and touches her stomach when she felt pain from it.

"You're alright," Kara asked when she notices Lois reaction.

Lois slightly nodded "Yeah I'm fine".

Kara notices stomach and asked "Are you…"

"Now it's not a good time to be asking question," Lois cut in Kara's question.

Kara knew Lois was right so she remains quiet while Lois tries to figure a way out.

**At the Talon**

Chloe woke up and notices that Lois is gone.

"Where did she go?" she asked out loud to herself.

She was about to call Lois when a knock at the door interrupt her. Thinking it was Lois she opens the door and spoke "Where have you been? I was…" She stopped when she saw Clark "Clark?"

"Chloe, who did you think it was?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Chloe blinks her eyes "Um… I thought you were Lois. Sorry," she apologies to him.

Clark walked in and turns to look "I would ask you why, but we have a problem".

"What is it Clark?" Chloe walked up to him.

Clark sighs "It's Lex, he's in the hospital. Lionel wants me to meet him at the hospital to talk about something".

"Well what are we waiting for," Chloe grabbed her bag "Let's go!"

**At Smallville Medical Center, Hospital**

Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan meet Lionel Luthor at the Smallville Medical Center, where Lex has been transferred. The neurosurgeon removed the bullet, and there is a strong chance that Lex may never recover. Chloe tells Clark that there are no suspects and no witnesses, even though many police are on the case. Lionel hands Clark a cell phone which he got from a cop in Detroit. On the phone, there is a a picture taken less than twelve hour ago of Lex talking to Kara.

"Kara's alive?" Clark asked when he was shock to see the picture. A doctor went over to talk to Lionel.

Chloe immediately recognize Lois's cell phone "Clark, this is Lois' phone," she confirmed it.

Clark turns and looked at Chloe, surprised to know that it was Lois phone "Lois, Kara, and Lex?"

"Not exactly "Three's Company," Chloe replied.

Clark notices something in the photo "Kara's wearing a bandage. She may be hurt, which means she doesn't have her powers. And whoever Lex was dealing with wasn't playing around, which means that if Lois and Kara were with him... then they're in danger. We need to find them"

"I'll use my healing powers on Lex, and he can tell us where Lois and Kara went".

Clark shook his head not liking the idea "Chloe, it could be dangerous you can die".

"Yeah, I know the risk Clark. I'm going to be okay"

"Chloe, if you use your powers again, you could die, permanently," he pointed out.

Chloe sighs "Or I could just be adjusting to the growing pains. I mean, we don't know. Nothing happened when I healed Jimmy. We have no choice. The only clues we have to where they might be are trapped inside Lex's mind".

Knowing Chloe is right, Clark exhales

**ISIS Foundation**

Lana brings up some information on Project Intercept, a Luthor Corp project developed for the military. It literally allows the interrogator to get inside the subject's head by linking their brainwaves. LuthorCorp still owns all the equipment, but the project was shut down several months ago after three of the interrogators died.

**LuthorCorp Lab**

Clark enters Lex's mind with Project Intercept.

Wanting to do the procedure himself, Clark goes to the LuthorCorp lab where Project Intercept is being held. Lana and Chloe are both very concerned for his safety, but he feels that it is his responsibility to find Kara. Lionel enters with a lab technician who explains that Lex will have no memory of Clark entering his mind. Lex's freshest memories will most likely be first. As Clark attaches himself to the equipment, Lionel explains that only link between Lex's sub-conscious and reality will be a red door. The lab tech then starts the procedure, linking Clark and Lex's minds.

Clark emerges through the red door into a very dark and dreary corridor. He starts walking through and peers through a hole in a window, seeing Kara floating in the water before she saved Lex. While Clark continues walking, a young boy stares at him from the other side of the window. Unaware that the boy is following him, Clark enters a room and sees another one of Lex's memories.

_At a diner in Detroit, Kara is a waitress talking to Finley, a busboy. Clark calls her name, but he can't interact with any of the people in Lex's memories. Kara walks past him and offers coffee to Lex, who is becoming a regular customer at the diner. Lex kindly introduces himself and Kara introduces herself as Linda. He remarks that the name Linda doesn't really fit her. Trusting Lex, Kara tells him that she has amnesia and she doesn't know where else to go. Lex offers to get her some of the best doctors in the world whom can help her regain her memory. While Kara and Lex talk, Finley looks on with a jealous stare._

Interrupting Clark from viewing his memory, Lex appears in the hallway and starts choking Clark, telling him to get out of his head. The young boy appears and knocks Lex out unconscious with a baseball bat.

"He's been trying to kill me as long as I can remember," the young boy told him

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

"I'm Alexander. Come on. We got to go," the young boy replied receiving a shock look from Clark.

"Why would he want to kill you? You're the good part of him, aren't you?" Clark realizing the young boy is the good Lex.

"He says I make him weak. And if he finds us, he'll kill us both," Alexander explained.

Clark quickly explained to Alexander why he was here "Look, I don't have much time. I'm looking for two women: Kara Kent and Lois lane. Do you know where they are?"

Alexander shook his head, but willing to help "No, but I'll start looking. In the meantime, you need to hide," He shows Clark one of the lock rooms. This is a place Lex never visits. You'll be safe in there. Trust me, Clark. You're my best friend," he told Clark before he left.

**Back in the LuthorCorp lab**

the lab tech tells Lionel that Clark is going in deeper than anyone has ever gone before.

**In Lex's Mind**

_Clark closes the door behind him and sees an outraged Lionel enter young Alexander's room, accusing Alexander of going through his briefcase. In fear, Alexander backs away from Lionel and claims he never opened the briefcase. Lionel grabs him and throws him into a table when Alexander refused to confess what he's done. Alexander finally admits that his mother was actually the one who went through Lionel's briefcase. Lillian appears in the doorway and demands to know what Veritas is. She immediately begins fighting with Lionel, but he throws her to the floor and warns her to stay out of his business. Lillian harshly leaves the room, and Clark looks stricken as he watches the scene unfold._

_Clark wanders into another room in Lex's mind sees Lex giving Kara a necklace at the diner. She calls Lex a great humanitarian, caring more about people than money. Apparently, Lex has already arranged for his doctors to meet with Kara and get her the treatment she needs. After Kara goes to say goodbye to Finley, Lois shows up and walked up to Lex "Quite the charmer, aren't you?"_

"_Lois?" Clark said when he saw her._

_He notices she seem kinda pale from the last time he saw her._

"_You're a little out of your way for a club sandwich, Lois. What the hell are you doing here?" Lex asked_

_Lois smiles "You know I should be asking you that question," She claps her hands together "Since you brought it up how about you answer it"_

_Lex took a sip from his coffee_

"_Wow! No answer for Lex Luthor" Lex looked at her "You don't have to answer. I figured you weren't in Detroit for the electric-car show, but I never would have guessed a secret rendezvous with Clark's cousin"._

"_I'm helping her," Lex replied._

_Lois was totally not buying Lex's explanation because her instinct tells that he's up to something "I never heard that one before."_

_Lex put his cup down on the table " Look, I don't expect you to understand beside you shouldn't worry about yourself and stop stick you nose where you don't belong"._

"_You're right. I work better with visual aids," she pulls her phone out "And now that I think about it, Clark does, too."_

"_What the hell are you doing?" Lex pockets the phone. Lois and Lex both hear Kara scream and they go to investigate. _

Back In the **LuthorCorp lab**, the technician tells Lionel that Clark is in too deep, and they have never been able to get anyone back from this point. Unable to pull Clark from the procedure, it is up to Clark to exit on his own_._

**In Lex's mind**

Lex grabbed Clark from behind "I always knew there was a voyeur lurking behind that telescope".

"Look, I don't want any trouble" Clark explained

"Forgive me. I've been a terrible host. Let me give you the grand tour," Lex pushes Clark into a room containing one of his memory.

It was a memory of him having sex with Lana. Lex holds Clark's head in place and forces Clark to watch as Lana tells Lex that she will love him forever. With a smug grin on his face, Lex lets go of Clark. Clark runs through the hallway and meets Alexander who tells Clark that he found Lois and Kara. Alexander leads Clark to another room. Finding himself in the rainy Detroit junkyard, Clark sees Lex and Finley shoot each other. He picks up Lex's phone and see Kara's location with the GPS device Lex attached to her.

"Alexander! I know where they are!" Clark called out to the good Lex but stopped he saw the evil Lex holding good Lex by the throat.

"Clark, help me," Alexander (good Lex) cried out to Clark.

"You are pitiful," Lex said,

Lex begins dragging Alexander into a room.

"I don't want to go with you!" Alexander shouted as he being dragged away.

Deciding whether to save Alexander or exit through the red door, Clark runs after Lex.

**Back in the lab**

Lex has just flatlined. Doctors attempt to bring Lex back to life with a defibrillator. In Lex's mind, Clark seems to be affected by the shock delivered to Lex's heart. Wondering what is taking so long, Chloe enters the lab. Lionel explains that if Lex dies, Clark dies with him. Now she has to make decision

"I can save him," she finally made her decision and told Lionel.

"How?" Lionel asked.

"Just trust me, Mr. Luthor. I can".

With everyone except for Lionel cleared out of the lab, Chloe hesitantly uses her healing power on Lex. At this time, Lex's dark mind lights up and Clark attacks Lex just as he was ready to kill Alexander. Clark continues to punch Lex, and then he runs down the hallway toward the red door. Just as he is about to enter it, Alexander begs him not to leave. Before leaving, Clark makes Alexander promise that they will see each other again and that he won't stop fighting. As the door fades away, Clark runs toward it and says goodbye to Alexander, leaving Lex's mind. Clark quickly detaches himself from the lab equipment and Chloe threw her arms around him.

"Thank god, you alright".

"What happened?" he asked.

Chloe looked away and right away Clark knew Chloe use her power. He looked over at Lionel who gave him "I won't tell" look.

**In the junkyard in Detroit**

Lois is picking the lock when she and Kara see Finley drive up. They try to run away, but Finley finds them and points a gun at them, saying he just wanted to protect Linda. He prepares to shoot them to avoid them turning him in and sending him to prison. Without thinking, Lois tries to grab the gun away from Finley, but got push to the ground. She grabs her stomach in pain.

"LOIS!" Kara kneels down and checks on her.

Finley aimed the gun at Lois preparing to shoot when Kara got in the way.

"What are you doing? Finley asked.

"If you going to kill then you going to have to kill me first" Kara replied.

"Fine, then you left me with no choice Linda," Finley getting ready to fire his gun.

Clark super-speeds to the scene and pushes a stack of cars on top of him before throwing him and knocking him out. Then he super speeds away before Lois and Kara can see him. They stare at Finley, confused.

**At the Smallville Medical Center**

Lex wakes up, very confused about why he is completely fine. Lionel tells him a possible cover story: that he saved a dose of Oliver Queen's RL65 for himself, but decided to use it on Lex instead. Finally, Lionel tells Lex that he loves him, but Lex leaves without saying anything.

**Luthor Mansion **

Clark enters and asks Lex why he was in Detroit with Kara and didn't bother to call him. Lex say that he did call, but Lana hung up on him twice. Clark goes on to say that he still cares about what Lex thinks, and he has seen that there is still good in Lex.

**At the Smallville Medical Center**

Clark and Chloe visited Lois who was at the hospital. She was resting in her bed when Clark and Chloe walked in.

"Lois!" Chloe hugs Lois when she walked in with Clark "I'm glad you're okay".

"Yeah, it's only minor injury, but the doctor wants me to stay over night just in case" Lois said as if were nothing happen "So how's Kara?" she changes the subject.

"She's fine. Thanks to you Lois" Clark replied with a smile.

"It's no problem at all Smallville" Lois replied.

"But you could have gotten hurt Lois," Clark pointed out.

Lois chuckles "I'm a general daughter and I can kick some ass".

Clark laughs. Chloe has never seen Clark really smile like that when he's with Lana which was odd.

Chloe clears throat "I have a question, how did you know Kara was in Detroit?"

Lois look away from Chloe and Clark trying think what to say "I'll um… follow Lex. I was spying on him. He looks suspicious to me" she managed to say.

Clark nodded

"I'm go grab some stuff for you at the Talon," Chloe said.

Lois nodded and Chloe left out the door.

Clark went over and sat in the chair next to Lois's bed.

"Um.. Lois," Lois looked at him

"What is it Smallville?"

Lois notices that Clark was having trouble with what he was trying to say. So she decided to help him "Spill it out Clark".

Clark sighs "I want to thank you for saving Kara".

"You're welcome Clark". Lois replied with a smile.

Clark smiles and without thinking he touches Lois's hand. Lois notices it and looked at Clark weird and confused.

Lois clears her throat and Clark looked down at his hand holding hers.

They quickly remove their hand away. It was quiet in the room for a while when Clark break the silence "Lois, I want to talk about the incident with Bizarro Clark," he brought it up.

"I know it wasn't you Clark," Lois quickly replied.

"I know," he was surprised that Lois can tell the difference between him and Phantom Clark but Lana can't. He brushes it off and continue what he was saying "but what I'm asking is about what Bizarro Clark said".

"What did he say?" Lois asked.

"He said that he knew something about you that I don't know…"

"And you want to know what is it," Lois finished Clark's sentence.

Clark nodded.

Lois sighs and hesitated.

**At the Queen Tower**

Oliver returns back from his hero duty, He checked in phone and notices a text message from Lois that he forgot to check. Oliver opens it and read it

"_We need to talk"_

_Lois_

**Meanwhile at the Talon**

Lex visits Kara, who is listening to what used to be her favorite song. Kara notices that Lex doesn't have a scar on him, and Lex just says that he knows some talented doctors. As Kara continues to trust Lex, she tells him that she feels Clark is hiding something from her. Lex explains that they used to be friends, but he "grew up". Once again, Lex convinces Kara that this treatment will help her regain her memories and find out the truth about her life.

**TBC: Cliffhanger. Read and find out.**

**Review! The more review I have, the faster I update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**First I want to say thank you for the awesome review. It inspires me to write more. I was debating whether Lois should tell Clark. So here my decision, tell me what you think. Review.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lois hesitated whether she should tell Clark the true or lied because she didn't starting thinking things and that she doesn't want to cause his relationship with Lana to fall apart.

Deciding to go with the true she told him "I'm pregnant!" Clark's eyes widen "It's Oliver".

Okay so it was half telling the truth because she doesn't wants to tell him that he might be the father according what her hunch is.

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lois was mentally slapping herself because telling Clark that Oliver is the father might lead to where Clark is going to talk to Oliver.

"Does he know?" was the first thing Clark said after Lois told him.

Lois shook her head "No, but I'm planning on telling him".

Clark smiles "You should get some rest, I'll be back tomorrow," he said and then left.

Lois sighs wondering how she's going to tell Oliver this. She touches her stomach and looked down _"What does everything has to be complicated?" _she thought

Outside the door, Clark was standing there confused at what just happened.

He was pondering how this could happen with Lois being and was this secret Bizarro Clark talking about. Why didn't he know this soon about Lois pregnant? What got him a little upset that Chloe knows and didn't say a word about it. He glances at Lois through the window and saw her already lay down with her back turns toward him.

He was definitely confused than before. Bizarro Clark's word still bothering him and has been repeating in his mind. Something doesn't seem right to Clark, but right now he need some answers. He left out and decided to head over to one person that can give him answer, Chloe.

**At the Talon**

Chloe was grabbing some stuff for Lois when a knock at door interrupt her. She went over to the door and opens the door "Clark?" she said, surprised to see him.

Chloe notices something was bothering Clark.

"We need to talk," he told her.

She moves aside to let him in. He walked in; standing with his back facing her "What's going on Clark?" she asked after she closes the door.

He turns around with angry look on his face "Why didn't tell me Chloe?"

Chloe become confused and didn't understand what's going on "About what Clark?"

Clark sighs, calming himself down "Lois".

Chloe blinks her eyes "Lois?" She then realizes what Clark was referring to "Wait you know about…"

Clark nodded

"Look Clark I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I made a promise and couldn't break it. Just like I promise you I won't tell anyone your secret".

"Then how did Bizarro knew about Lois," Clark asked.

Chloe sighs "He probably uses his abilities to find out…" she paused and realizes something "Wait a minute; it was Bizarro watching us across from the Talon a few days ago".

"What! He was stalking you and Lois," Clark clenches his hands "Why didn't you say anything".

"I didn't know until Kara told me"

"Kara knows?"

"Apparently yes"

Clark tosses his hand up "That's just great!" he said with sarcasm.

"Look Clark, don't make a big deal beside this is Lois's problem not yours. It's not like you're her boyfriend," Chloe said, accidently let the last one slip out.

She quickly apologies, but Clark told that she's right about it. He confused at why he would be upset about Lois situation. It's not like he like her or does he.

"Chloe…" Clark hesitates to ask.

"What is Clark?"

Clark took a deep breath before he continues "Did Lois tell you that she's pregnant to Oliver?"

"_Oliver, why would she tell Clark the baby is Oliver? What's Lois up to?"_ Chloe thought.

Deciding to go along with it, Chloe nodded instead of answering.

Clark sighs and brings up about Chloe using her power. Worried about her, he tells her she can never use her power again because something bad might happen like dying, but Chloe reminds him that it is her decision to make. Chloe begins to think that she might be pushing her luck with dying. When asked if she will ever use her powers again, Chloe looked at Clark and just says she is confused about why she was chosen to be in charge of such an amazing gift.

**The Next Day**

Jimmy Olsen and Kara Kent are attending a concert for the band One Republic. Jimmy smiles seeing Kara enjoy the concert that he decides to take a picture of her. Pete Ross was backstage, also watching, and chewing a piece of gum that glows green. Suddenly, a piece of scaffolding comes loose and falls directly in Kara's path. Pete goes to grab her out of the way, but before he can move, his arms stretch several feet and pull Kara to safety. She looks shocked but grateful. "Thanks," She said breathing heavily.

Jimmy has snapped a photograph of Pete saving Kara. Jimmy look at the photo with a surprised look on his face.

**TBC: Sorry this chapter is short, but I promise you next chapter will be longer. Don't worries Clark will eventually find out about who the father of the baby. It takes a while. I don't want rushes it. Yes Clois relationship is developing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the amazing review.**

**Let's see**

**Clark knows Lois is pregnant, but think Oliver is the father. Wow that put Oliver in a tight spot. Let see how it goes. Anyway on with the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**At Smallville Medical Center, Hospital**

Lois was packing her bag, ready to leave the hospital. She was tired of staying in hospital that was uncomfortable. All she wants to do is go back to the Talon and get some rest.

"Knock, Knock," a voice spoke from the doorway.

Lois turns "Oliver? She said, surprised to see him.

Oliver was standing at the door way holding flowers in his hand "Thought I should drop by and visit you," He walked over and gave her flowers.

"Thanks Oliver," She replied.

Lois then continues to finish packing her bag.

Oliver puts his hands in his pocket "I got your message that you want to speak to me about something important," he told her.

She stops and looked him "Actually I was hoping we can talk some place private".

Oliver nodded "How about my place," he suggested.

"Sound good," Lois agreed.

Lois finishes with packing her bag and Oliver helps carry her bag. Then they left out the hospital.

**At the Kent's Place**

Clark walked in and finds Lana and Lionel Luthor discussing Kara's amnesia. He says he thinks it's time to tell her, but Lana and Lionel disagree because she has been spending too much time with Lex. Clark was about to say something when they got interrupted by a knock on the door. Lionel opens the door and was surprised to see who was at the door "Mr Ross?".

"Mr. Luthor?" Pete said, shocked to see Lionel casually conversing with them.

Pete walked pass Lionel and went to embraces his friends Clark and Lana who was surprise and happy to see him "I guess lot of things changes while I was gone," he remarked.

Clark sighs and just mumbles that it's a long story.

**Luthor's Mansion**

Lex was contemplating a monogram that he notices matches a symbol in his family crest when he got interrupted by Kara. She admits that she cannot find anything about her past on the farm and questions why she has no medical or dental records. Lex tells her that the design on her bracelet is a symbol that matches others around town. He believes that whatever Clark is hiding has to do with the symbols.

**Back At the Kent's Farm**

Clark and Pete are talking about the new developments around town: specifically, how many people now know Clark's secret, and how Clark is now on good terms with Lionel, despite all that he has done in the past. Pete admits that he gets by, even though he had to leave his life behind because of Clark's secret. Pete shows Clark his new stretching power and Clark is worried that the kryptonite will harm him. He says it has already affected his thinking. Pete counters that he doesn't intend to hide his powers because he finally felt what it was like to be a hero. He tells Clark that he better not try to stop him or he will reveal Clark's secret, and stalks away angrily.

**Daily Planet**

"Ok, I'll be home a little bit late so don't wait for me, "Chloe spoke on the phone as she was going through her paper. She was talking to Lois on the phone "Ok bye Lois". Chloe hung up and got what she needs from the stack of paper. Then she makes a phone call to IT department and complains that she's been locked out of her files. Jimmy walked in and walked over to Chloe telling her that he has something to show her. Chloe finishes talking to IT department "Ok Jimmy, what is it that you want to show me?" she asked.

Jimmy shows her the photograph of Pete grabbing Kara and she recognizes him. She tells him that she knows Pete and Jimmy said that Pete wants to be interviewed. He thinks Pete will change stereotypes of meteor freaks and an interview could be beneficial. Chloe decides to help Jimmy with the story and uploads the photograph while she leaves Clark a message. However, she is unable to access the file and learns that Lex is monitoring her files. He is viewing the photograph when she storms in angrily. They argue about whether Lex has rights to copy her computer files and he tells her that she can quit if she doesn't like the way he runs the paper. Without saying another Chloe left slamming the door.

Meanwhile

Clark meets Jimmy at the gum factory. Clark also tells him that the interview isn't a good idea, but Jimmy thinks that Pete will help other metahumans feel less afraid. He leaves Clark alone in the factory. Clark turns to go but is suddenly weakened. He pushes away a shipment of gum and sees a green liquid leaking onto the gum.

**At the Queen Tower**

Oliver sat down in his chair right after Lois told him everything. He put one of his hands under his chin "Let me get this straight, you want me to pretend to be the the father of baby that you assumes that it might be Clark's kid," he asked.

"Yes, since I already told him that you're the baby father," Lois told him.

Oliver put his elbows up on his desk and intertwines his fingers together "Oh Wow! I didn't hear that one coming," he said.

"I'm sorry Oliver about that," Lois apologizes, knowing that she put Oliver in a tight situation.

"No, no, I'm not mad. I was just picture what Clark's reaction was when you told him," Oliver said as he chuckles.

"So you're going to help me?" Lois asked, unsure if Oliver agreed or not.

"Sure why not!" Oliver agreed to help "Any way I probably going get my ass kick, but still I want to help you figure out if Clark is the father of the baby. So getting Clark's DNA won't be a problem. So yeah I'm in," he agreed.

"Thanks Oliver, it means a lot to be me that you're willing to help. I should have told you before I told Clark," Lois said, still feel bad for putting Oliver in a tight spot.

Oliver got up and walked over to Lois, putting his hand on her shoulder "It's okay Lois, what matter is that I know already before Clark burst through my doorsteps and punch the crap out of me".

Lois slightly punches Oliver on the shoulder "Very funny," she laughs.

"Glad to see you smiling again," he said with a smile.

**At the Daily Planet**

Pete goes to visit Chloe at the Daily Planet which she was surprise to see him. She tells him that Lex is monitoring and locking her out of her files. Pete asks if she can just hack back into them, but she tells him that nothing but a massive virus will give her access. Pete shows his stretching power and she tells him that he better not show his powers to Lex. Pete disagrees and says he thinks real heroes don't hide or ask others to lie for them. Then he left heading toward Lex's office before Chloe can stop him.

**At the Kent's Farm**

**In the Loft**

Kara was looking through Clark's trunk in the loft when Lana catches her. She chastises her for going through Clark's things. Kara asks her why her bracelet has the symbols on them and shows her a picture of Lana's tattoo that she suddenly doesn't have anymore. She told Lana that she got the photos from Lex. Lana warns that Lex is very enticing, but she'll realize that everything he says is a lie. Kara doesn't believe nor trust Lana and demands the truth. When Lana doesn't answer, Kara declares that she'll continue to investigate and leaves.

**At the Daily Planet**

**Lex's Office**

Jimmy walked in with a folder in his hand. He notices Lex wasn't in his office so he did a little snooping when he heard someone coming toward the door. He quickly hides before he gets caught. Jimmy saw Pete in walked in and sat at Lex's desk. Pete was uploading a virus onto Lex's computer, but Lex catches him. Jimmy watches as they talk. Lex remarks that Pete is probably saving Chloe, alluding to Pete's old crush on her. Pete thinks Lex is still evil, but Lex offers him a job: he tells him to recover Kara's bracelet from Lionel's safe. Pete says that Chloe wouldn't want him to steal to save her job, but Lex tells him that if he doesn't, he will reveal that Chloe is meteor-infected.

Outside Lex's Office, the entire computers screen suddenly shut down causing everyone to panic. Clark arrives and explains that Pete's power is the result of kryptonite-laced chewing gum and that he thinks it is affecting his personality. In the basement office, everyone's computers have been infected and fried by a virus. Jimmy arrives and tells them that he heard Lex and Pete's conversation, and that Pete is stealing something from Lionel Luthor.

**TBC: Next Chapter will have more Oliver/Lois scene and some Clois scene. Right now Clark has a problem in his hands with Peter.**

**Well review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Notes**: Wow, it has felt like a long time since I updated this story. I apologize for keeping everyone waiting for so long. The reason is that I notices many errors in the previous chapter and was searching for beta-reader to edit them and the chapters that I haven't post. My search is over; I have found a beta-reader to help. So the good new is that I will not keep everyone waiting and will update frequently. Also the previous chapters will be edit and re-update again.

Another one is that I notice repeating episode story plot line might be boring so I decide to write my own some original dialogue and plots in. It will still following the episode plot a little.

New Characters will appear in the following chapters.

**Chapter Fifteen**

At the Queen Tower, Lois was sitting down at the couch, placing a hand on her stomach, rubbing it. She doesn't know why, but she got use to the life inside her and felt a connection to it.

Maybe it's a mother natural feeling to feel connection to their unborn child. She looked down at her belly that was bigger than before and can't help wonder the possibilities that Clark is the father of her child.

"_How could that be?"_ She thought

Lois was busy in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a cup of water held in front of her.

"Lois," a voice called to her, snapping her out from her thoughts. She looked up to see Oliver staring down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Uh yeah," she clears her throat and grabs the cup of water from Oliver. "Thanks, I'm okay". She took a sip from the cup and then places it down on the table. "So is there any good news for me?" she asked.

Oliver sat down next to her. "Well, there is good and bad news," He looked at her. "Which one would you like to hear?"

"Um I prefer good news first,"

"Okay, I know a doctor that can check on baby and to see who the father of the baby is. I talk to him about your situation and he..."

"Whoa!" Lois got up. "You told! She exclaimed, sounding upset.

"Wait a sec," Oliver got up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Before you jump to conclusion, just hear me out," he said, trying to calm her down. "I talk to a doctor that I know and can be trusted".

Lois sighs and turns around, facing her back toward him. She placed one of her hands over her stomach and asked "How do you know that this doctor you talk to can be trusted? Who know this doctor might actually work for Lex Luthor".

"Trust me, he can be trusted and he's not working for Lex". Lois turned around and looked at him confused. "He's working for me".

"Working for you?" Lois asked, unsure she was hearing it right. She uncertain whether she should trust another person about her situation, but seeing Oliver serious look and knew that he was telling the truth, she decides that she should trust that Oliver know what he was doing.

"Okay," she said, after a few minute of silence. "Where is this doctor? Is he coming or not?"

"Well," he slightly chuckles. "That's the bad news, he's not coming right now due to computer virus issues happening," Seeing Lois disappoint, he places a hand on her shoulder. "But don't worry, he said he will be here by tomorrow or the next day after tomorrow," he assured.

"Ok, I guess it won't hurt to be wait, right," Lois smiles. "I should get going and head back to the Talon before Chloe worried". She said and then head toward the elevator door.

"Oh before you go, there some else you should know," Oliver spokes, stopping Lois from leaving. Lois turned around and gave him a curious look.

"What is it?"

Oliver walked over to her. "I also asked the doctor to do a test on my DNA too"

"What for, something wrong with you or is that you can't have kids?" Lois teases with a smirk on her face.

"Very funny Lois," Oliver shakes his head with smile, surprise to see Lois joking. "I want to run a DNA test just to make sure and to know if I'm the father or not of the baby you are carrying".

Lois laughs. "You're kidding right? How can you be the father of the baby I'm carrying?" she questioned and was surprise that Oliver is testing to see if he's the father or not.

"It's possible since we did date," he pointed out.

Lois sighs, knowing that Oliver was right and that he should also take a test just to be sure. "Fine, it's agreeable that you do test just to make sure. I should really get going now," She turned and walked to the elevator door.

"Lois, maybe you should let me take you home just to be safe".

"Thanks, I'll be okay," She turns around and look at Oliver. "Beside I need to some fresh air to clear my mind".

"Okay, but call me if anything goes wrong on your way to the Talon," Oliver said, worrying for her. "And don't you worry; I'll contact you when the doctor arrives here".

"Sure," Lois said before she waves goodbye and left into the elevator.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile at Luthor Corp, Pete was breaking in and stealing something from Lionel's safe. When he opens the safe, he finds Kara's bracelet and realizes that it has a Kryptonian symbol engraved on it that deal with Clark.

Suddenly Clark super speed in behind him.

Pete chuckles and sighs when he turns around, noticing Clark. "Guess your world's only big enough for one hero".

"This isn't the way to be a hero, Pete. The Kryptonite is affecting your judgment. Just tell me what Lex has on you. I'll take care of it," Clark said, trying to convince his friend to stop.

"By doing what? I've only been back in town one day and already Lex is squeezing me to get to your secret." He retorted angry.

"My secret? Clark stares at Pete confused.

Pete sighs and shows what was in his hand. "Look familiar?" He asked, revealing Kara's bracelet that he was holding and was planning to steal. "It always comes back to you. I guess you didn't know your new best friend had that". He tosses it to Clark, who catches it and stares at it in shock.

"There must be a reason," he said, still in shock to know that Lionel has Kara's bracelet and never tell him about it.

"His last name, Clark, Lionel...Lex...they're the same person. " Pete points out the facts that the Luthors are bad guys. "And they're not gonna stop using people until they get to the truth about you. Sorry, Clark..." He pulled a green kryptonite rock and aims it at Clark, who collapses to the ground in pain. "But I don't have a choice".

Clark was groaning in pain as Pete placed the green kryptonite on the ground near Clark.

"If I turn that bracelet over to Lex, he's going to be one step closer to your secret. The only way to stop all this is to take Lex out of the equation. It's my turn to save you and everybody else from Lex once and for all," Pete said before he left out the LuthorCorp leaving Clark lying on the ground in pain.

**XXXXXX**

Lois was walking alone in the street, halfway near the Talon when a mugger attacks her from behind, point the knife against her back.

"Give your money or I'll stab you!" the mugger demands and threatens her

Remaining calm, Lois spokes. "Look, you are messing with the wrong person so I suggest you to leave right now".

"And if I don't," the mugger breathes down her neck.

Instead of replying to the mugger's question, Lois elbows him in the rib hard and spin around, kicking him in the stomach. Then she punches him in the jaw.

"That's what you get for not listening," Lois said before she begins to walk away.

The mugger angry got up and lunges toward Lois, planning to stab her when he got whack in the back of head with a stick.

Lois swiftly turns around when she senses the mugger was about to stab her. She was about kick him when she saw him get knock out in the back of head with a stick. Surprise to see the muggers on the ground, Lois looked up to see who attack the mugger from behind.

"Kara?"

"Hey," Kara walked up to her. "Are you alright? I was out here walking alone when I saw you in trouble and thought you might need help".

"Thanks," Lois smiles. She was glad to see Kara and was wondering why she was by herself. "Why are you wondering out here by yourself? Aren't you supposed to be with Clark and Lana at the Kent farm?"

Kara slightly smiles and sighs. "About that," She looked down for a second and then up at Lois. "Lois, I don't trust them".

"Who? Clark and Lana?"

Kara nodded

Lois was about to question why when she realizes that they were in street and was standing next to unconscious mugger.

"Let's get out here before that creep wake up," Lois suggests, grabbing Kara's arm.

Worried that Lois might take her back to Clark, Kara grabs her, stopping her. "Wait Lois, I don't want to go back".

"Who say I'm taking you back to the farm," Lois stares at Kara confuse. "I'm just going to take you to the Talon so we can talk".

"Oh," Kara said before she let Lois lead the way.

**XXXXXX**

Pete meets Lex at the gum factory

"Pete, you're late," Lex said when he turns around and saw him.

"You're right," Pete walked up to him. "I should have done this three years ago," He grabs him by the neck and choke. "How many more people are you gonna hurt? When is it gonna end?"

Lex groans in pain as he struggles to break free from Pete's grip. Pete continues to choke him until one of Lex's thugs knocks him away.

The thug beats him up. Lex demands to know where the bracelet is but Pete refuses to tell him where it is.

Refusing to give up and want some answers, Lex orders his thugs to continue to tortures Pete until he tell him what he need to know.

**XXXXXX**

At LuthorCorp, Lionel walks in and was shock to see Clark on the floor in pain.

He immediately rushes over and removes the kryptonite.

"What happened, Clark?

"You and I need to talk," Clark said, sounding upset. "But first I have to stop Pete from making a huge mistake".

Clark super speeds away before Lionel has a chance to speak

**XXXXXX**

Lex continues to torture Pete until a speeding blur knocks both Lex and the thug out. Pete looked and sees Clark rushing toward him and helps him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Pete replied, panting heavy/

"_Thank you so much, Metropolis. You're a wonderful audience. We'll see you guys next time," _Announcer is heard in the background.

"Guess the best part about knowing your secret is being able to say thank you," said Pete, who was relieve to see his friend comes rescuing him.

**XXXXXX**

At the Talon, Lois and Kara was seated on the couch, holding a cup of tea.

"So," Lois begins after she takes a sip of her cup of tea. "Wanna tell me why you don't want to return to the farm?"

"I don't trust them," Kara takes sips of her cup of tea and continues. "I don't know them at all and it felt like they are hiding something from me".

"Hiding what from you?" Lois asked, curious to know.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with me, where I'm from and who I am".

"Did you try talking to them?"

"I did, but they won't tell me," Kara looks down at her hands. "I wish they would tell me like Lex would".

"Lex?" Lois placed her cup down on the table. "You trust Lex?"

"Yeah because he opens and honest with me"

Lois slightly chuckles. "Trust me; Lex is the last person you want to trust".

"Lana said that I shouldn't trust Lex," Kara placed her cup down on the table and got up. "Did she talk to you?" She asked, sounding a bit angry.

"No," Lois shook her head and got up. "I haven't seen her all day because I was busy".

"I'm sorry," Kara apologizes, realizing that she assumes Lois has spoken to Lana were wrong.

"It's ok, I understand that you don't like people keeping secrets from you, but maybe they have their reason why they didn't tell you".

"You probably right," Kara sighs and smiles. "But right now I don't want to go back to the farm".

"Then you can stay here with me if you like," Lois suggests, knowing full well that if she were to tell Kara to go back to farm if would make thing worst. Kara then would go to Lex and she really didn't want that.

"Really, would there be a problem with me staying here?"

"No, not at all"

"Thanks Lois," Kara smiles, but stops when Lois got up and rushes to the bathroom. Worried, she follows and saw Lois throwing up in the toilet

"Are you okay?" She asked as she went over and pats Lois's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lois went over to the sink and rinse her mouth,

"Are you sure you are fine?" Kara asked again and looked down, noticing Lois's stomach. "Are you..." she begins to say, but stops when Lois nods her head.

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know," Lois answered as she walked out the bathroom with Kara. "I'm planning to find out.

"Oh okay," Kara helps Lois sits down on the couch. "Do you know when it's your due date?"

"Not yet, but I'm betting it will come soon," She rubs her stomach and chuckles. "If you know what I mean".

Kara chuckles. "Yeah I know what you mean".

The door of the apartment open and Chloe walks in. "Lois, I'm home," she closes the door. "Sorry I'm late because the Daily Plant was having a..." She paused when she notices Kara. "Computer problems" She finishes and walked over to Lois. "Kara? What are you doing here?"

"She's going to stay with us for awhile," Lois replied as she got up and walks over to Chloe.

"What about Cl..." Lois grabs Chloe's arm, stopping her from asking about Clark.

"Right now, Kara needs a place to stay to clear her mind". Lois say, giving a Chloe hint that Kara doesn't want to go back to the farm.

"I hope you don't mind," Kara said with a small smile.

"Um sure, you can stay, I don't mind at all". Chloe answered with a smile, immediately got Lois's hint. "Let me grabs you a blanket and a pillow".

"Thanks," Kara replied.

"How abut a movie night," Lois suggests.

"Sure!" Chloe and Kara agreed.

**XXXXXX**

The next day, Pete (with his arm in a sling) was at the Kent Farm outside/

Pete sighs and he walked up to Clark, who was happy to see him "I gotta admit...one-on-one was a lot more fun when I had powers. Now I'm really at a disadvantage".

Clark smile. "Come on, Pete. Even without powers, you were always at a disadvantage. Let's just hope for a quick recovery".

"Look, Clark, um...I didn't really mean what I said yesterday. You're not the reason my life's ended up the way it has," he apologizes, feeling bad for all the things he said to Clark.

"I know that Kryptonite can get you a little amped...but you weren't wrong. Almost every day I wonder what it would be like not to have to live a lie, but –"

"You can't. I know. I never really understood how hard it was being you. I was always a little jealous of your life, and...and it was easier to blame you. I'm sorry. It's time for me to make a change. I know there's a hero inside me somewhere, I just...I gotta find another way to save the world".

**XXXXXX**

At the Daily Plant, Chloe was about at her desk when Lois approaches up to her.

"Hey Chloe"

"Lois," She was surprised to see her cousin. "What's up, are you alright? How's Kara?"

"Kara's fine. I'm just wanted to let you know that I'll be home late".

"Why?"

"Well, I have to meet up with Oliver about... you know," Lois said, referring to her stomach.

"Oh okay, well let me know how it goes when you come back home".

"Okay," Lois hugs Chloe and begins to leave when she bumps into Pete. "Ouch!" She placed her hand on her stomach. "Hey buddy, watch where you are going".

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"It's okay, but be careful to where you are going". Pete nodded. "Bye Chlo".

"Wait Lois, you remember me telling you about Pete," Chloe reminded her.

"Yeah and..."

"Well this is Pete," she points at him.

"Pete," She turned and looked at Pete. "Oh sorry, I'm Lois Lane, Chloe cousin, nice to meet you". She extends her hand out.

"Chloe cousin," Pete shook Lois's hand. "Chloe told me and Clark so much about you. Nice to meet you too"

"It has been nice meeting you, but I have to go now," Lois said before she left.

"Your cousin is nice and hot," Pete remarks.

"Yeah. Is this the "Barry Bonds" Pete or the "Hank Aaron" Pete?" Chloe joked.

Pete chuckles "This is the 100 percent "Pete Ross" Pete. I just came by to apologize before I left"

"Clark told me what you did. Thank you. You risked your life to protect me. Now, that's not only Webster's definition of hero, it's mind, too. There's no apology needed"

"Chloe, um, Lex told me you had a power. You don't have to tell me what it is. This...is for ruining your computer." He gave a rose.

"Just promise me you won't let another light-year pass by before I see you again".

"You can count on it"

"Come here," She hugs Pete when she notices Jimmy. "Hey!

Pete turned around and saw Jimmy. "Jimmy. No hard feelings, man. I decided to live my life in anonymity"

"I understand. Some secrets are better kept," Jimmy nodded with understanding.

"See you soon," Pete said, before he leaves, but not before he gave her pack of gum.

"Yeah," Chloe said before she catches the pack of gum that Pete toss to her. " Pete!"

Pete smiles "Relax...its Kryptonite-free".

"Bye." Chloe said, as she watches Pete left.

"So you guys gonna be hanging out any time soon? I just mean, it looks like Gumby found his Pokey. Unless you -

"You were right the first time. Pete and I are just friends"

"Cool. Yeah, that's cool," Jimmy smiles and sighs.

Chloe smiles and continue to organize her stuff. "What about you? How was date night with Kara?"

"Uh, you know. Kara's great, but...I think the spark kind of fizzled for both of us".

"Sorry,"

(Apologizes by One Republic was playing in the background)

"No, you're not. No, no, uh...what I meant was that I hope you're not," Jimmy sighs "I should have just said that I'm not, right? Is there any...interest in seeing if we can breathe some fire into this ember over a cup of coffee?"

"I'll bring the butane," Chloe agreed with a smile.

Jimmy chuckles.

**XXXXXX**

At the Kent Farm, in the barn, Clark hides Kara's bracelet underneath the floorboards of the barn.

**XXXXXX**

Lois was at the Metropolis General Hospital with Oliver. She was sitting on the hospital dressed in a hospital gown while Oliver was sitting in a chair. A doctor came in. He appears to be in his mid 30's and is wearing glasses, holding a clipboard.

The name tag on his shirt says Dr. Emil on it.

"How's the baby doc?" Lois questioned.

"It's healthy and fine, but I find it strange that your pregnancy is growing fast. Any reason that you know might cause your pregnancy to grow fast".

"No," Lois shook her head.

"Any way, am I the father of the baby?" Oliver asked, changing the subject.

"The result came out negative," Dr Emil answered.

**XXXXXX**

Lex is contemplating the family crest again when one of his assistants enters. She shows him a constellation pattern and reports that the stars haven't aligned like this since the day of the first meteor shower. She didn't get to finish when a cell phone rings. The assistants apologize and left out the mansion to answers her cell phone.

**TBC: I decide not to let Kara stay with Lex. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter will be different. Stay tuned.**


End file.
